Welcome to Kingsland
by HeyIt'sKat01
Summary: The young men and women of Kingsland have it hard. It's difficult to deal with bullies, schoolwork, a new town and the constant allure of the opposite sex. Westerosi teens and all those in between will be thrown into a whirlwind of events, each leading them down a different path. Who will emerge unscathed? Game of Thrones modern AU. Review, favorite, follow, it's all appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

The lights were dim and Dany looked around at her friends. Ygritte sat, upside down with her feet over the back of the sofa, and played on the Xbox in front of her. Her green camouflage pants clashed with the redness of the seat and her face wore a bored expression as she shot at zombies on the screen. Her fiery red hair was tied back into a messy pony-tail.

Margaery was sitting on her own inflatable mattress with Sansa sitting in her lap. She had three strands of the younger girl's red hair in her fingers and was braiding skilfully. Sansa was in the middle of telling some silly story about her brothers and her eyes lit up with love for her family.

Smiling with fondness for her friends, Dany herself set down a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table beside the sofa on which Ygritte sat. She sat down next to her and watched as the zombies ganged up on the character on the screen. Ygritte bit her lip and let out a low growl from her throat. Dany's brow furrowed as she watched in anticipation. Even Margaery had turned her head to see what would happen whilst Sansa prattled on. Ygritte's fingers were bashing the keys and then suddenly the zombies surged and the screen went red with the words YOU'RE DEAD. GAME OVER. Ygritte threw the controller against the sofa cushion and looked peeved.

"You'll get 'em next time!" Margaery said as she finalised the braid she was working on. Dany took Ygritte's hand and smiled at her.

Ygritte snorted, "It's just a dumb game anyway. What say you ladies? Fuck, marry, kill?"

Danaerys laughed musically. "I'm in!" she said. Sansa had stopped talking now and had a mischievous twinkle in her eye which was different for her.

Ygritte jumped to attention and sprung herself upright. "I'll go first. Okay..." she stopped to think for a moment and then smiled. "Jon, Joffrey and Gendry."

Sansa's nose crinkled, "You mean my little sister's crush? Elgh." As if to support her words a loud cry, male and female, came from upstairs. The red-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Arya's been inviting him over for "sword fighting practice" every day for weeks now! I begged for my mother to take them to the movie with her, Dad, Bran and Rickon but she wouldn't have it. Robb and Jon are off doing who knows what with their new "mates". I think everyone just finds the whole crush Arya has on Gendry adorable."

"Well who could blame them?" Margaery said, "The fact that your sister takes a liking to everything since you guys moved here is a miracle in itself!"

Sansa Stark considered that. The move had been hard on everyone, truth be told. Bran was just getting used to the wheelchair, Dad was making sure that Robb was well prepared to take over the family business in the fall and Rickon was barely old enough to walk. Arya had stubbornly stayed in her room when the moving trucks came. It took Dad two hours to coax her out. And Jon... Well things had been icy between him and his adoptive mother, her mother, ever since Ned Stark brought him home one cold winter's night.

"Okay if no-one is going to say it, I will. Kill Joffrey, fucking prat, marry Gendry and fuck the brains out of Jon Snow. Oh wait, I already did!" all the girls burst out laughing at Ygritte's answer. Sansa felt a little awkward because Jon had grown up as a brother to her but she tried to make it look like she was supportive of Ygritte's forwardness.

Margaery contained her laughter, looked down shyly and smiled. "You say he's a prat, and I agree sometimes, but we all have to admit that Joffrey does have his good points."

Ygritte snorted again and then noticed the look on Sansa's face. She looked green, like she was about to be sick.

Dany grinned a shining grin, "We all know that you like him Margaery, why don't you just admit it?"

"I like his money and his family's power. They're the richest family in town, what's not to like?"

That prompted one more outburst of girlish laughter, though a little less on Sansa's part. No one knew about what happened the day she moved here. What Joffrey had- no, she couldn't think of it. But no one could know. Margaery was one of the nicest people she had ever met; she was her dearest friend since Sansa moved to Kingsland. If Margaery wanted Joffrey then she could easily get him, everyone knew it.

Margaery Tyrell was the prettiest girl at Kingsland high and she knew it too. After a scandalous affair with a young teacher, Renly Baratheon, at her old school, Margaery was infamous for getting whatever she wanted in the moment that she wanted it. When she arrived at Kingsland and noticed Joffrey's status as a bully at the school she had her target. Now it was just a matter of getting him in her bed and keeping him there.

"Hey Sansa?" said Dany, breaking the young girl out of her trance. "Are your brothers seeing anyone?"

"No, I believe Bran and Rickon are saving themselves for that one special lady" everyone giggled and Sansa was proud of her joke. She made the popular girls laugh!

"No, no!" Danaerys couldn't contain her giggles, "I mean your older brothers. I mean we all know that Ygritte has something going on with Jon... But what about Robb?" Ygritte looked over at Dany quickly as if a secret, which actually wasn't that secretive, was revealed.

"Oh he's a dreamboat!" said Margaery, "are you interested Dany?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Danaerys bit her lip, "well I'm not uninterested" she looked at Sansa now. "You think you could talk to him for me? Chat me up a bit?"

Sansa nodded, if a little hesitantly, and said; "Sure, but Robb's under a lot of pressure at the moment with Dad and the mentoring and everything. The animal shelter's going to become his in a matter of months and one of our wolves just had puppies. There's a lot going on."

Dany nodded like she understood but deep down her heart was pounding. The day Robb Stark moved to Kingsland was the day her entire outlook on guys changed. Her brother had always called her a slut which was completely out of line since she had never looked at boys that way. Viserys couldn't talk anyway. He had girls walking in and out of his life every week!

On her way to Mr Clegane's health class she was running late and her small feet broke into a sprint. People moved out of the way as the new girl ran down the corridor and looked on in curious amusement. All of a sudden something, which felt like someone's foot, placed itself in front of her next step and Dany fell on her face. Her eyes stung with tears of embarrassment. Things were simpler back in the country. She was home-schooled, she had Silver, her mare, and she had Drogo. He was the only guy she had ever dated until he… no- she couldn't think of that. It was time to move on.

All of a sudden a pair of striking blue eyes met her and drew her to her feet. Her scattered text books were on the floor but Dany couldn't look away from the hand that, after helping her to her feet, held hers still. Robb Stark looked at her, then her books, and laughed. He let go of Dany's hand and gathered them up and handing them to her. She still couldn't speak. No-one in this town had been this nice to her. Soon enough they had introduced themselves and then gone their separate ways. That was that.

Once again she looked around at the other girls. They had resumed their game of 'Fuck, Marry, Kill' and were now laughing at something that Dany's thoughts wouldn't let her hear. They had all wanted someone in this town. Sansa was the innocent and naïve girl with nothing yet everything to lose if she just had the courage to put herself out there. Ygritte put on a badass exterior and used it and her seemingly meaningless sex with Jon Snow, as a shield against people thinking she was weak. She barely talked about her family. Dany guessed that maybe she didn't have one. The only one of them that really had everything figured out was Margaery. The girl just seemed to know her way around boys. Dany envied her. She wished she had that courage. Come to think of it she wished a whole bunch of things. But mainly, she wished for Robb to notice her again. At least one more time.

"Okay, so they have no idea right?" Robb said. Surrounding him were his new friends and brother, Jon, Joffrey and tag-along Loras Tyrell. Robb pitied the last boy. Loras had no real friends and had kind of invited himself along on this daring tirade across town.

"Ygritte isn't answering my calls which means she's in what we like to call "girl mode". They're completely clueless." All boys chucked quietly.

"So what's the plan?" Joffrey's smug face was alight with mischief and glee. Nothing appealed to him more than breaking the rules.

"No plan really" said the husky voice of Jon Snow, "we'll put on the masks, climb the drain pipe, sneak through the upstairs and then Loras hits the button on the CD Robb snuck into the stereo and we blow the roof off the place. They'll never see it coming."

Joffrey looked at Loras, "And you're sure Margaery is still single?" he asked urgently. The other boy nodded slowly.

"Right that settles it. You all have your targets. I'm after Ygritte, Joff takes Margaery, Loras you're on Sansa and Robb takes Danaerys. Hold off on the making out until Spin the Bottle. Lads, any questions?"

All boys shook their heads and Jon smiled.

"Alright, let's go get some girls." He said.

As quietly as they could they snuck out of the bush they were hiding in and looked at the Stark house. It was huge, built like a fortress honestly, but they were three able-bodied boys (and Joffrey) and their plan was relatively simple.

Jon lead the group to the drainage pipe and all four boys looked up at the window they were headed for and then glanced at each other.

"Joffrey, you first" he decided.

"Why me?" whined the blonde boy.

"Because Loras has to go last and you're the slowest" Robb said. He glared a little at Joffrey and Jon could feel his brother's hatred of the boy even in the darkness of the chilly night. It took a lot for Jon to convince him that Joffrey had to come if they were to have even numbers to the girls. Bribed with the promise that Jon would help him join the fencing team, Robb complied.

With high-pitched grumbles, Joffrey began his ascent up the drain pipe. Precisely fifteen minutes later, Jon followed prior to Robb and then Loras.

Once inside, they nodded silently at each other and then proceeded to tiptoe to the railing directly above the living room. Loras remained nearby to the stereo with his finger prepared on the button. Below them, in the living room, the girls burst out laughing to something Margaery said. Excitement bubbled in the bottom of all boys' stomachs, Loras' for different reasons, and Jon exchanged a glance with Robb. He smirked and nodded. Jon looked over at Loras and passed on that nod, signalling that he should hit the button.

One second of silence... and then…

INSS INSS INSS INSS INSS.

The loud electro music thumped from the stereo and Robb manically ran over to turn the volume knob as high as it could go. Joffrey and Jon gave loud whoops of glee, slipped their masks over their faces, and leapt off the bannister and onto the floor below. They landed just off centre of the living room, onto the tiles separating the huge dining room and the living area. Loras looked on with wide eyes and Robb gave him one last look of encouragement before following his brother's suit. The music hit him squarely in the back and made the excitement in the bottom of his stomach churn like someone had pulled the plug in a bathtub. Him and Loras, after slipping on their masks, climbed onto the bannister and leapt off into the chaos below.

Jon already had Ygritte on his shoulders and the two of them were bouncing to the heavy bass beat. Joffrey was grinding on Margaery and she pressed her waist into his pelvis seductively. Joffrey held it there with sweaty hands and the two moved together in sexual harmony. Soon enough the other two landed and Robb looked around for Danaerys. The music had quieted into a bridge and the airy voice of whatever DJ had composed it rallied out of the stereo. He spotted her then, sitting back on the sofa looking up at the commotion with wide and excited eyes. His heart leapt as if it itself had just jumped from the second story onto the first. Robb peeled his mask off his face and advanced towards her.

He grabbed her small hands in his and pulled Dany to her feet. She went willingly just as the music thumped into its second electronic instrumental break. All the other masks were soon discarded onto the floor. In the corner of his eye he could see Jon and Ygritte making out feverishly (despite Jon's own rule about waiting till Spin the Bottle) and was urged to get a move onto the girl that he wanted to be with in this moment.

Cheekily, Robb led Danaerys onto the makeshift dance floor and began to sway his hips to the beat. Back and forth, seductively. Dany was thankful that it was too dim for him to see her blush. Soon enough the music did its work and hit her too and she lost all sense of rational thought. All she knew was that Robb was here in front of her and _she_ _wanted him,_ even in this chaotic mess of music and bodies.

Even Sansa and Loras were doing their best to act like they were enjoying it. Eventually someone, Dany didn't know who, turned the lights off and they were plunged into darkness. She was still aware of Robb and her bodies moving together and she started to sweat. There was nothing else but him.

Dany felt his body up and down, blind in the darkness. She felt his face, his stubbly cheeks dewy with sweat. The bass dropped and Danaerys took the plunge. She led Robb's lips to hers in the dark and kissed him hotly.

A chance she had been waiting to take since she arrived in Kingsland.

 **Hi guys, let me know if you want a part two to this fanfic. I've had such a blast writing it and I've certainly got more up my sleeve! Don't forget to follow, favourite and leave a comment! Love ya's xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Truth" said Dany shyly. Her hand held Robb's whilst the Stark boy's other hand fiddled with a lock of her silver hair.

The music was off now and the eight teens were sitting in the cosy living room, each with their arms around someone. All the girls were convinced that as far as turns were concerned, their sleepover party couldn't have taken a better one. Margaery considered the younger girl's answer for a moment and then smiled. Danaerys noticed a hint of pity in it.

"Did you date anyone before you came to Kingsland?" said the other girl before she began kissing Joffrey's fingers tenderly.

That one hit home and Dany didn't want to play anymore. All eyes were on her and she was expected to answer but she wasn't sure she could. Biting her lip, Danaerys looked up at Robb who smiled shinily back at her. It gave her courage so she took a deep breath and answered.

"Once, back home. His name was Drogo. We bonded over out love of horses. His family owned the farm next to ours and one time, when my parents were out of town, Viserys and I went to stay with them. I met with Drogo in the barn while everyone was at dinner and we… well-"she didn't have to continue. Everyone knew what had transpired between her and her ex in the barn that night. Dany blushed.

"What happened?" said Ygritte. Her face was concerned. Jon's curly black head was tucked in her neck and he looked just as troubled.

"We were happy. I went over to his house so often, hell, I practically lived there. But best of all, we rode together. Through the tracks behind the farms. It was magical. And then one day when we were riding… he was just gone. I stopped Silver as soon as I noticed Drogo's stallion was without a rider. He had fallen off and hit his head. There one moment and gone the next. I never even got to say goodbye."

No one spoke. The last moment she saw Drogo appeared behind her eyes and she saw him. All muscle and shirtless with tattoos in abundance. He gave his girlfriend a look that challenged her to beat him around the next bend. Dany threw her head back and laughed in the memory, her silver hair billowing back like a falling star in the wind. She didn't even hear him fall.

"Well this just got too depressing for my liking. Someone else go." Joffrey said and pulled Margaery closer to him greedily.

The game of "Truth or Dare" continued in the background and Danaerys, feeling suddenly tired, leant back into Robb's taught chest and closed her eyes. She wished she wouldn't see Drogo anymore in her mind or her dreams, it was too painful.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Robb said to her in a low voice. Dany didn't open her eyes but she could feel his sparking blue ones on hers.

In a dreamy voice she said, "I guess you wouldn't want to date a girl with this much baggage?"

All of a sudden there were soft lips kissing her and she exhaled slowly. She didn't know what to expect as an answer but his kiss was a relieving one. Maybe Robb was as interested in her as she was in him. Maybe there will be someone after Drogo, maybe…

Robb smiled down at her. She looked even younger with her eyes closed lightly, asleep. He bit the inside of his lip. His heart was heavy with the story that she told and yes, there would be a lot to do to make her happy again. She obviously wanted to move on, but not to forget, and that was something that interested him. Robb hoped that he might be the one to change things. With a small smile on his face, he leant down and kissed Dany on her forehead and then resumed watching the game.

"Why can't you just answer the question? Are the two of you dating or not? I won't ask again!" Joffrey's whiny voice set Robb's teeth on edge. He met eyes with his brother, Jon, who looked shell-shocked by the question. Ygritte was picking her nails, not looking at anyone.

"Um-I…uh…" Jon stammered.

Ygritte huffed to her feet and looked down at Jon. She looked at him pointedly and, to Robb's amusement, he looked afraid.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone." Asked Ygritte and Jon gulped. He looked back at his brother and Robb gave him a small smile of encouragement. Jon tried mouthing something to him but Ygritte was already pulling him outside onto the patio.

"Well I guess that ends that" Margaery said with a slight tone of disappointment. She looked over at Dany and the corner of her mouth twitched. Robb put a finger to his lips to indicate that she needed to be quiet.

"I'll go and get more popcorn" said Sansa. She looked up at Loras adoringly but he wasn't looking at her. He stared distantly after Jon and Ygritte and looked confused. Sansa clicked her fingers in front of the curly-haired boy's face and he snapped back to attention.

"I'll miss you" she said sweetly, drawing out the last word. Loras smiled uneasily and, at Sansa's expectation, pecked her lightly on the lips.

Joffrey cleared his throat, "I suppose I too am headed to the kitchen," he said as if it were some mighty task "What say you, Stark? Another?" he held up his empty wine cooler and gestured towards Robb's barely touched drink.

Robb smiled coldly. He really did not like the younger boy and yet he didn't know why. There was just something about him and his family that was… off.

"No thanks, Joff, I'm good."

Joffrey's mouth flapped open like a goldfish as if the idea that someone didn't want to get as drunk as he wanted to be was preposterous. Without saying anything, he followed Sansa into the kitchen.

The girl was aware of him behind her. He was walking slowly so she quickened her pace and began to shuffle clumsily in the cupboards for more popcorn. Joffrey made his way to the fridge, retrieved a green wine cooler and then leant against it once the door closed. He watched Sansa as she fiddled with several bowls.

"You know," Joffrey drawled "If I didn't know any better I'd say I make you nervous" he popped the cap of his drink and took a swig all while not taking his eyes off of Sansa.

She said nothing. Sansa felt cold all over and her skin was coated thinly with a cold sweat. She didn't look at him. She couldn't.

Her numb fingers found the popcorn in one of the cupboards and then peeled it open. She cursed her hands for shaking like she was scared. If she couldn't fool herself into thinking that she wasn't afraid of this boy, how could she fool him?

"What's wrong, Sansa?" he was walking towards her now "are you afraid of me?"

Sansa had stopped fiddling with the popcorn now and was standing rigid, looking down at the bench. She could see the young Lannister getting closer to her but she didn't move. She heard quiet murmurs coming from the living room and prayed someone would come to her rescue. He was getting closer now, closer…

"I remember what we did. I remember that you liked it…" he whispered in her ear.

"Get away from me" she said quietly but with force. The popcorn forgotten, she went to escape only to be blocked by Joffrey's slender arm. His other hand had jammed itself over his mouth and she couldn't speak nor make any sound.

"I do hope you haven't told anyone about what happened on your first day. How I touched you here…" Joffrey took his hand blocking her exit and placed it over her navel. He pushed the hand covering her mouth harder and the edge of the bench Sansa was just working at dug into the small of her back.

"…and here…" His hand went to her thigh and stroked it sickeningly before edging slowly upwards. Finally he reached the crotch of her jeans and held his hand there. Joffrey leant in to whisper something.

"Now that we're here, in your house, I can find your room. And I will find it. Then, who knows? Maybe I'll pay you a visit sometime?"

Joffrey took his hand away from Sansa's mouth and gripped her chin forcefully. Her lips puckered against her will and Joffrey smirked.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Sansa shook her head, unbelievably afraid. Her blue eyes searched the boy's for any hint of humanity but there was none.

Joffrey pressed his lips, hard, against Sansa's mouth and kept it there for longer than she wanted. He had both her arms pinned against her now and he held her there tightly. She had nowhere to go. Nothing to do but wait for it to be over.

"Okay, calm down. You're really starting to freak me out" Jon watched as Ygritte paced fervently in front of him, up and down the patio.

He was leaning on the bannister at the far end, his black curls moving breezily in the light night-time wind. He had his arms crossed as he watched her and the loose white singlet he wore made his chest and arm muscles seem particularly intimidating.

In the dark her red hair stood out like a dull lantern and her black T-shirt hugged her curves perfectly. Jon could see everything he wanted to see and more. She was so unbelievably sexy… when she wasn't trying to shoot him with argumentative arrows. You know, figuratively.

"We can't go back in there until we figure this out" she gestured to the two of them with wide eyes.

"Figure what out?" he said gently. The corners of Jon's mouth crinkled upwards in a sly smirk.

"This! We have to figure this out!" Ygritte was wildly moving her arms around her in the space between the two of them.

Jon stopped leaning now and, whilst Ygritte's back was turned and the lap of her pacing she was on took her in the opposite direction to him, he silently but quickly walked behind her. In several more steps he would have her. She was still babbling to herself about sorting their relationship out before Jon grabbed her waist from behind. The pacing stopped and Ygritte's babbling was cut short. Jon traced tender circles around her hips and placed both hands over her small stomach. Just when it looked like she would melt into his embrace, she attempted to shake herself free.

"No, come on. We can't do this now. We have to talk about this."

Jon smiled and dug his head into the crook of her neck. He placed small kisses on her neck and shoulder just like he knew she liked. Ygritte exhaled impatiently and leant back into Jon's chest.

"We don't need to talk about anything right now, you know. We don't need to rush anything…" said Jon and he resumed kissing Ygritte's neck.

The red-haired girl laughed breathlessly and Jon could feel it against his chest. "You know nothing, Jon Snow" she said.

With a sudden overtake of passion Jon spun Ygritte around in his arms and held her firmly in place with his hands on her waist.

"Oh trust me, I know some things" he purred.

Ygritte tilted her head to the side sexily and looked at him through narrowed eyes.

Jon took her face in his hands and held it as if it were a delicate piece of porcelain, not unlike the paleness of her skin. He looked into her steely eyes and held her gaze with firm assurance.

"I know I love you" he said quietly.

Her face looked sad for a moment and then tearful. Jon was surprised and he went to wipe a fallen tear with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?"

Ygritte laughed. It was a strange sound, not sad but not happy either. Though her face was still held by Jon she looked at the ground and watched her tears fall.

"No one has ever said that to me before" she whispered.

Jon had to laugh. He was anticipating a break-up and this was a beautiful surprise.

"Well girl you better get used to it" he said.

Jon kissed both her eyes and felt salty tears on his lips. Ygritte looked up at him now with fierce determination.

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now? Like, officially?" she said with a voice like honey.

He smiled at her. The urge to kiss this beautiful girl in front of him was strong but he had to say the words he'd been dying to say before he could.

"It wasn't official before? I thought the whole "I love you" thing was kind of a giveaway. Well that's too bad…" he fakely went to walk back inside.

Ygritte dug her nails in when she caught his wrist and pulled him back. She kissed him passionately and parted his lips with her tongue. Jon broke away for a moment and looked at her.

"Well, I guess it's time to make-out now" he said with a goofy smile on his face.

"You could say that" said Ygritte. She bit her lip and pulled him back.

And that's exactly what they did.

"Your parents have lovely taste in drapes" Loras said, not particularly looking at anyone.

Robb bit the inside of his cheek. No one bothered to confront Loras Tyrell about the rumours people told about him at school. He was one of the meanest members on the fencing team, still undefeated at Nationals. And he was not unkind to Robb or his family. Sansa had taken such a liking to him. He remembered her when the rest of the Stark family sat together in the cafeteria on the first day at Kingsland High.

Loras Tyrell walked in with his sister Margaery. The two just looked so glamourous. Margaery wasn't Robb's type (Joffrey was already drooling like a lame dog) but Sansa's jaw dropped. Loras was as dazzling as his sister, and just as pretty. His curly hair had that "just out of bed" look and all of a sudden the eldest Stark daughter was hooked. Her laugh, the way she'd flip her hair and the way she walked all changed as soon as Loras walked her way.

Margaery looked at Robb quickly and then at Loras before speaking.

"Sweet brother, would be so kind as to see what's keeping Sansa and Joffrey? I'm growing quite anxious in his absence" she said and Robb frowned at her formality. Loras nodded once and then got up from his place on the floor.

When he was well out of earshot, Margaery moved to sit next to Robb on the couch. He tightened his hand around the sleeping Danaerys' waist so the other girl's sudden movements would not wake her.

"I can tell from the look on your face that you know that Loras isn't… well he's not like everyone else here. But please, do me a solid, and don't tell Sansa. She's a good friend and my brother makes her really happy. You won't tell will you?"

Margaery's face was earnest and Robb bit the inside of his lip.

"But obviously Loras isn't happy being with her!" he whispered in objection.

Margaery snorted, "Loras is fine just as long people don't find out. You and I both know that the people in this town aren't very accepting of people like him."

Robb rolled his eyes and thought about it. He couldn't imagine the humiliation if someone like Joffrey Lannister found out that Loras was gay. He sighed and then grimaced.

"Fine. His secret's safe with me."

Margaery grinned and looked around to check that no one had overheard their conversation. When she realised that the coast was clear she leant in and pressed a quick peck to Robb's cheek.

"Thank you" she said quietly. She looked down at Dany with affection and then carried on sitting on the floor.

Suddenly the sliding door to the patio opened and an all-too-cosy Jon and Ygritte walked in, fingers intertwined with the others. Robb grinned at his adoptive-brother and he returned the smile all while looking down at Ygritte's cheek resting on his shoulder.

Simultaneously, the remaining members of the sleepover returned from the kitchen. Loras' arm was resting protectively around Sansa's waist and Robb started at the look on her face. She was as pale as death and looked like she had seen it first-hand. With a quick look from her to Joffrey the reaction was instant and the fear in Sansa's eyes when she avoided the blonde boy's gaze answered Robb's silent question.

He pounced off the couch, startling Dany awake, and grabbed Joffrey by the collar of his t-shirt.

"Robb!" shouted Jon and Sansa together. Margaery just looked on in silent apprehension.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" shouted Robb in Joff's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Robb pressed his forearm into Joffrey's neck. The younger boy's face was turning a darker shade every minute until he was a sickly purple. But the smile never left his face. The Stark boy's blue eyes glistened with fury and Jon's feeble attempts to get his brother to back down were for naught. The fear in Sansa's eyes was imprinted behind Robb's eyes and he felt like he could crush this Lannister in front of him.

"What did you do?" said Robb slowly through gritted teeth. His voice was as sharp as glass and quieter now.

Joffrey choked and sputtered and everyone realised he was trying to speak. Robb scowled and released his grip, only a little bit so as not to let the selfish boy free.

"Tell them… Sansa" Joffrey coughed, "tell them… what we did."

Sansa looked at Joffrey with pure incredulity and then at Robb. Her elder brother's face implored hers and everyone could see that he was silently pleading that his sister had not done something foolish.

"I- I didn't mean to. I… said no." Sansa stammered.

Joff coughed again and then looked at Robb when his words were directed at Sansa. Robb mirrored the boy's smugness with a high amount of hatred.

"Tell them all of it" the blonde boy choked out.

Margaery -who had remained strangely quiet throughout the whole ordeal- moved closer to Sansa and wound her slender fingers through Sansa's sweaty ones. The Stark girl appeared to exhale in relief and she looked at Margaery before beginning her harrowing tale.

 _On our first day at Kingsland High, I was late to Dr Pycelle's chemistry class. When I made it to my locker I retrieved my books and gathered myself for class. I was still very upset from the move and spent most of the time crying in the girl's bathroom. Mr Clegane found me and gave me a pass and then sent me to my locker. That's why I was late._

 _I closed my locker door and Joffrey was standing there. I had never spoken to any of the boys at Kingsland. I was the new girl, the freak, and now this stranger was staring straight at me. I didn't know what to do._

 _"_ _You're Sansa, yeah? The new girl?" he said to me. He was leaning against the locker next to mine. I remember him being very attractive, very charming. I was foolish to think this._

 _I nodded. I felt so silly that day. I was so late for class and I didn't want to be any later but at the same time, I didn't want to stop talking to him. I could already tell that Joffrey was one of the most popular boys at school. And one of the meanest._

 _He scoffed at me, "It's funny. I always thought the new girl would be uglier. I didn't expect her to be as pretty as you."_

 _He had me at that. It was stupid._ I _was stupid. I didn't know what to say except…._

 _"_ _You're Joffrey, right? Joffrey Lannister?"_

 _He smiled, "rich, smart, athletic and a passionate lover. But yes I'm most commonly known as Joffrey Lannister."_

 _He held out his hand for me to shake and then, when I went to, he kissed it and I was convinced that I was the lady for him. And he was my prince._

 _"_ _So Sansa, listen. My uncle Tyrion is having a party tonight and he always lets me invite the coolest people at Kingsland High. I want you to come too. You can bring your brothers if you want."_

 _I was shocked. He wanted me at his party? A_ Lannister _party?! They were the richest people in Kingsland!_

 _The night of the party came around quickly. Robb, Jon, you've probably realised by now that I didn't tell you where I was going. The truth is; I didn't want you there. Joffrey had invited me personally and I didn't want you to coddle me like I was only your little sister. At the party I was someone other than the Stark girl. I felt… like my own person._

 _I watched Joffrey as he handled the party with charisma and charm. It was awkward at first, I was awkward. But then he finished talking to whoever he was talking to and came over to me._

 _"_ _You wanna get out of here?" he quietly said to me. I nodded and set my drink down on the table beside me._

 _That was the seventh drink I had that night. I thought sipping it would keep the effects under control. Then again, I had never drunk before that night. But nevertheless I was dizzy and things were blurry. Joff paid no mind and I thought he thought I was cool, that I was different._

 _We went upstairs to this lounge thing his family had. Joffrey sat in this tall chair and gestured that I should sit on some cushions at the foot of it. I admired him. He looked like a king on his throne._

 _Then things turned horrible._

 _We talked small talk for a while and then all of a sudden he reached down and ripped my blouse down the middle. I was wearing a very flimsy bra underneath and I felt terribly exposed. I didn't know what to do._

 _Joffrey got down on the floor with me and started to kiss my neck. That was the part I was… okay with. I wanted to kiss him and I wanted him to kiss me but all he was doing was pawing at my clothes. He continued to kiss my neck and then his hands reached the waist band of my jeans. I said no. I told him that this was too soon. I screamed and screamed "NO!" but he just kept going._

 _A voice from the doorway got him to stop._

 _"_ _JOFFREY LANNISTER GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!"_

 _Joffrey pounced off of me and crawled to the opposite side of the room. I didn't see who it was at first because I was too busy trying to bring my blouse together. When I managed to get myself covered up I got a look at my saviour._

 _It was none other than Joff's uncle Tyrion, the dwarf. I hadn't spoken to him before. I just knew that this was his party and that he liked to entertain a variety of people. He was notorious in the… female entertainment department. I never knew he was kind. The kindest Lannister there was._

 _Joffrey started shouting, "You can't talk to me like that!"_

 _Tyrion had his back to me. Even though he was short, he towered over the cowering Joffrey on the floor. And the young Lannister looked afraid. I didn't know why._

 _Tyrion raised his hand and struck his nephew across the face. Now I knew why._

 _"_ _You have no right to treat this girl the way you were! She said no! How dare you?!" They both turned to look at me._

 _Tyrion looked at me with embarrassment and pity. Joffrey looked at me with an expression mixed with malice and horrid curiosity. I knew then that this wasn't over._

 _"_ _Your name is Sansa?" Tyrion said to me. He approached me slowly with his hands raised like I was a nervous horse._

 _I couldn't speak. I tried to but I couldn't. I just nodded and he held out his hand to help me up. I took it and we left Joffrey seething in the corner._

 _"_ _Let's call your father and get him to come pick you up," Tyrion was speaking lowly to me but gently. He really was kind, "I'm sorry this happened to you" he said._

 _I started to cry now. I was so embarrassed and angry at myself. Maybe I am just a stupid, foolish little girl. I bit my lip before I replied._

 _"_ _So am I"_

Sansa finished her story and looked around. Everyone was stunned. It looked like Robb's forceful hold on Joffrey had loosened with shock. Jon and Ygritte had parted but they were still joined by loosely held hands. Both were looking at her with surprise and mostly pity. Come to think of it, that's how all of them were looking at her. Loras looked uncomfortable, like he didn't know what he should do.

In an instant the look of shock on Robb's face turned to one of rage and he took his hand from Joffrey's neck and punched him the gut.

Joffrey doubled over, winded, but Robb just kept throwing more and more punches. Jon shouted something that Sansa couldn't make out for the blood pounding in her ears. He ran forward and it looked like he was going to restrain Robb to stop him from doing something stupid but in fact, quite the opposite.

Joffrey was coughing loudly and in a final hope to escape he began to scuttle towards the patio door to his left, the same one Jon and Ygritte had exited through what felt like ages ago. Jon moved to block his way and then scooped the young Lannister up from the floor with unmatchable strength. He held Joffrey's arms behind his back and presented him to his brother. His muscles rippled through his shirt.

"He's all yours Robb" the rage in Jon's eyes reflected Robb's and there was a silent, vengeful agreement between the two brothers.

No one stopped them. The eldest Stark boy threw punch after punch into Joffrey's gut and chest. Joffrey's face was going a sickly shade of purple and when it looked like he was about to pass out Robb stopped.

He was suddenly extremely calm. He flexed his hands and Sansa could see that his knuckles were red and his hands were shaking, though he tried to hide it. Even back in their hometown of Northfell, Robb and Jon had never shown this level of violence. It scared her.

"Robb, what's going on?" said a small voice from the hallway. All heads turned to the door that led to the stairway to the second story and saw a young girl with short, dark hair. Her face was one of sheer surprise. However, for someone of her age, there was no horror in her expression.

"Arya, what're you still doing up?" Jon said. His voice was hoarse and husky.

"Gendry just left out the back door so that he could climb the fence and sneak into his room and his step-dad wouldn't know he stayed out late. His brother is covering for him. What's going on? Is that Joffrey Lannister?"

Robb didn't look at her. His eyes were still on the suffocating Joffrey. When he spoke it was through gritted teeth.

"Arya, go to bed" he said with blunt force. All Stark children knew that when their father wasn't around, Robb was the one in charge.

"Did you beat him up?" said the curious youngest Stark daughter.

"Arya…" Jon took a cautious look at Robb to see how close he was to exploding, "Do what he says."

The young wolf shot her two brothers a filthy look. When she turned to go back upstairs her eyes met Sansa's and Arya's brow furrowed in confusion and anger.

"This isn't over. I'll find out." She said to her siblings before disappearing up the hallway.

The frightening upheaval between the Starks and Joffrey Lannister continued when their younger sister was out of ear shot.

The eldest Stark took two small steps towards the winded Joffrey and leaned in to whisper to him. It was dead silent in the room so everyone could easily hear his words.

"If you so much as look at either of my sisters, hell, if you come near _anyone_ in my family I swear by all gods, I _will end you_ "

He turned his back on him, took in everyone's blank looks and moved over to Danaerys.

"Never forget it" Jon whispered to Joffrey and let him fall to the ground. No one went to help him up. He was wheezing and taking heavy, racking breaths. Jon Snow moved over to Ygritte and placed his arms around her. He kissed the top of her red head and she looked shocked, but Ygritte didn't pull away.

Sansa fell to her knees and cried. She had never told anyone what had happened that first day. It had been weeks since she had moved to Kingsland and no one had given her any reason to bring it up so she didn't. When she called the other girls to a sleepover she was convinced that the whole ordeal could be put behind her and things would be best left unsaid. And then the boys crashed the party and she knew the night wouldn't end until Joffrey made it hell for her.

Everyone began to regroup and make their way back to the living room as if nothing happened. When she refused to get to her feet, Margaery knelt down and held her. She rubbed her back and crooned like Sansa was a small child but the Stark girl found it oddly reassuring.

"Shhh, it's over. It's over, sweet girl. He's gone." She was right. Joffrey had left and she didn't even hear him go.

Margaery held Sansa while she cried. Everyone else in the living room was silent but for the casual exchange of small talk. Dany went back to sleep in Robb's arms. Jon traced invisible pictures on Ygritte's back. Loras awkwardly complemented the Stark family's taste in furniture, colour scheme and design. No one wanted to admit that the night had turned sour.

And it was only one in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Danaerys was the last remaining guest at the sleepover. Jon and Ygritte had decided to take their adventures to the streets for who knows what kind of fun. The adopted Stark asked his brother to tell their father that he was going to be home before the sun rose because he knew that he would not be in trouble for it. Instead of looking down on him in scorn, like his wife did, Ned Stark believed that Jon had potential and practically let him do whatever he wanted.

Loras politely kissed Sansa goodbye on their doorstep and, still crying, she pushed herself into his arms and stayed there for a lot longer than Loras would've liked. But what Joffrey did to her was despicable and he knew that, as the nice boy from a fine family, it was his duty to see Sansa through the nightmare she was in. So he held her while she cried. And when she stopped crying, he still held her.

Margaery had been the one to decide that the group should disband to give the Starks their space. After the mood died when the incident with Joffrey subsided, no one was really in the mood for sleepover games or activities. Everyone… except Jon and Ygritte. His ferocity towards the young Lannister boy had only made things more passionate between the two young lovers.

So the youngest Tyrell daughter called their grandmother to come and pick them up from the Stark house and bid her friends goodbye. She kissed Sansa on both cheeks and held her shoulders firmly.

"Never forget who your friends are" Margaery said to her, "I'll always be there if you need to talk."

Sansa felt comfort at the words but didn't know that Margaery Tyrell was already forming a plan in her mind.

So that left Dany who was fast asleep on Robb's shoulder. He didn't know what to do or who to call so his only plan was just to let her sleep until she woke and wanted to go home. With carefully orchestrated movements so as not to wake her, Robb draped a blanket over them both and lifted a random novel off one of the side tables. Danaerys murmured gratefully in her sleep at the warmth of the blanket and Robb kissed the top of her forehead.

"Sleep well, love" he whispered.

Hours ticked by and Robb himself began to feel sleepy but he wanted to be awake when Dany woke so he trudged on through the drowsiness. He thought it was his sleep-deprived imagination at first but then he was sure he could hear someone entering from the upstairs window.

Robb was on high alert but didn't move. He remained solidly still as the footsteps from the second story of the Stark's house came down the stairs and hallway. Their owner emerged into the living room and Robb was relieved to see that it was just his adoptive brother, Jon. The eldest Stark shot him a look.

"You know there's such thing as entering through the front door?" he whispered.

Jon shrugged. There were shiny smudges on his neck and his hair was mussed. Robb also noticed a slight tear in the armpit of his singlet. Jon's fly was also unzipped.

Robb watched as his brother grabbed a ginger beer from the fridge and then came to sit beside him and Dany on the couch. Jon took a quick glance at the girl and then smirked. He made sure to sit down gently so as not to wake her.

"So you and Ygritte had a wild night…" Robb said to him. Jon replied with a questioning look and his brother gestured to his neck.

"Lip gloss" Robb said as Jon wiped it off his neck lazily.

There was silence after that. The two Stark brothers just stared into space and recounted the events of the night. Jon sipped at his ginger beer and Robb thought about what he did to Joffrey, how his hands shook and how the power surged within him.

"Do you think it was right? What we did to Joffrey?" he said lowly to Jon, just soft enough to sound like a whisper.

Jon thought about this for a moment and took a contemplative sip from his ginger beer. His knee was jigging up and down in thought.

"Yeah, I think we did. The little fuckhead needed to know that if you mess with the Starks then there'll be consequences."

Robb smiled at Jon's words. He absentmindedly lifted a hand to stroke Dany's silver locks and then looked at his brother.

"You said "Starks". You've never included yourself as one of us before," Jon averted his eyes in embarrassment and Robb continued, "I mean don't get me wrong, it's great to have you as my brother, but I don't know, Jon Snow suits you better. It's got a better ring to it than Jon Stark. You should at least keep the name" Jon spied the smirk on Robb's face and lightly punched him in the arm.

"I'm not fully a Stark yet. Becoming one of a family requires acceptance from every member of the family. Unfortunately…" Jon didn't have to finish for Robb to understand what he meant.

He couldn't comprehend it. Catelyn Stark, the strongest mother of all, couldn't extend her reach beyond her own blood. Why did it matter if Jon was born of a different woman? Why did Robb's mother have to be such a stern woman and yet so spineless? Maybe the bastard son of Ned Stark just reminded her that he had shared another's bed, another's passions. Maybe that was why Catelyn kept such an icy distance. Jon had felt that distance between them ever since he had grown to understand the meaning of family. There was nothing Robb could do but make him feel included as a brother. Even if he didn't feel included as a son.

Danaerys stirred in her sleep and Jon took that as a sign that she was going to wake soon.

"Well, this Snow has to hit the sack. Don't forget we have training tomorrow" he said.

"I can't make it. Dad's got me at the shelter all day. The pups need to be trained as soon as they're able to walk. He says that if they come through okay, we're all going to get one!" Robb contained his excitement in mildly shouted whispers.

Jon smiled sadly; "save the runt for me" was all he said. Robb sadly watched after him as he made his way upstairs to his room. The one furthest away from his parents'.

...

Jon shrugged off his shirt and switched on his lamp. He had no regrets about the beating they gave to Joffrey this evening. Quite the contrary. The adrenaline heated his blood so much that the sex he had with Ygritte afterwards was probably the best he had ever had. She wouldn't let him walk her home though. Come to think of it, Jon was pretty sure he had never seen her home or her parents. That part of their relationship had just been left in the dark.

However, she knew about him. He was the bastard son of the Stark family who owned a five-bedroom household and were successful not just in name only. Jon wondered how Ygritte thought of him, how she saw him. They'd never talked much about their families before. Then again, they'd rarely spend any time just talking.

Jon was just about to pull back the covers of his bed when there was a knock at his door.

"Jon?" said a small voice as the visitor edged the door open.

"Arya! It's nearly 2am, what are you still doing up?" Jon put on his big brother voice.

"I was just about to go to sleep! But then I heard you come up stairs and I wanted to ask you about something…" she looked away shyly.

Her short hair was tied in a small pony-tail at the bottom of her head and her pyjamas were purple with pink puppies on them. Jon knew she hated any "girly colours" but they were Sansa's and, despite being wealthy, the Starks fiercely believed in hand-me-downs. Most of Robb's old stuff, including the bunk bed him and Jon shared when they were younger, had been handed down to Bran and Rickon and now the two brothers had gone from fighting to being inseparable. Bran had to have the bottom bunk of course, despite Rickon's age; he no longer had the legs to climb the ladder to the top.

"No, I will not teach you fencing tactics so that you can beat up Rickon. He's only a boy and you don't have a sword" Jon smirked at Arya and she scowled.

"That's not what I was going to ask!" Arya huffed and then walked over to Jon's bed to sit down. He didn't mind, on the contrary, he was quite amused at his youngest adoptive sister's attitude problem.

Arya bit her lip and picked at her thumbnail. She was a little nervous to face her brother about her problems but he was pretty much the only person she could go to. Robb was too busy being Dad's second-in-command to care and Sansa wouldn't take her seriously.

"When did you know you… liked Ygritte?" she said quietly.

Jon was pleasantly taken aback by her question but didn't reject it. He thought for a moment before answering.

"I guess… well, I thought she was really pretty back in 10th grade" Jon couldn't tell his younger sister the full story. The truth is that Ygritte flashed him once at a swimming carnival, breasts and all, so he got the message. They both thought the other was hot so they pounced like two jungle cats. It was meaningless at first, until tonight…

"But I don't think I realised that I loved her until tonight. But it's a big thing to love someone… you've got to know them and I'm not sure if I know her as well as I'd like to."

Arya considered this for a minute. Everything he had said was true, minus the explicit details.

"Why do you ask?" said Jon when Arya hadn't spoken for several moments.

Arya flushed red and looked everywhere except at Jon. It dawned on him a moment later.

"Do you like someone?" he said and he had a pretty good idea who it was.

She couldn't go a shade darker so instead Arya started to chew her bottom lip. She still refused to answer the question.

"You like Gendry don't you? That's why he's been coming over so often!"

Arya gave in and laid back on the bed in defeat. Her eyes were squeezed closed like she couldn't face Jon's enthusiasm.

"Thank you for not making me say it" she said hurriedly. She rubbed at her eyes with the bottom of her palms and yawned.

"Wow… so you and Gendry. Isn't he a bit old for you?" the big brother voice returned again.

Arya sprung upright, "no, he isn't! He's sixteen and I'm fourteen! That's not much difference!"

Jon smiled at her because his question was just to tease. Their father would never have let Gendry come over if he was an inappropriate age.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Arya cried suddenly.

"Why? Ruin your reputation, would it?" Jon joked.

Arya scowled and punched him in the chest. Before she could argue further she yawned.

Mid-yawn she said, "And you especially can't tell Sansa. She would just make fun of me."

Jon actually thought quite the opposite.

"No, I don't think she would. If there's anything Sansa's been waiting to talk to you about, it's boys. I think you should tell her, she might surprise you!" When Jon finished talking Arya didn't object, she just yawned.

"But I think it's bed time for the both of us. You've had a big night and I've got training tomorrow." Jon lightly pushed Arya off his bed.

"Oh can't I come with you to training, please?!" Arya drew out the last word like the child she was.

"I've told you before, as soon as the school gets a girls' team I'll be happy to sign you up. But for now, there are limits on sword-fighting for girls. I'm sorry."

"But I want to learn to fight!" she shouted.

Jon stood up- he towered over Arya- and scooped her up in one fluid moment. He slung the youngest Stark daughter over his shoulder and exited his room. Arya beat her fists against Jon's bare shoulder but he just laughed and walked to the room Arya shared with her sister.

In two strides he had crossed the room and was standing in front of her bed. Ungracefully he plonked her down on top of the covers, pulled them back from under her, and glared at her until she laid back. Smiling, he drew the covers back up to Arya's chin.

"Good night" he said, with a tone that suggested he had won.

"I will get you back!" Arya shouted back at him but Jon was already shutting the door and switching off the lights.

 **Just some clarification here, I am making Arya older than she is in the show and the books so that the Gendrya ship can be a little less perverted. In the show she's 12 and he's probably about 16 but in the books he's also 16 and she's 9 so you can see why I "grew her up" a little bit. I say in this story she's about 14. Hope you guys are liking the story and I've got plenty more ideas to come! Love yas xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Morning brought a bright fog with it that hung around the Stark household. From the large dining room on the first story, Ned could see the dew sticking to the grass in the backyard. His newspaper no longer interested him. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon and it was time for his eldest sons to wake.

Flicking the paper back onto the table, Ned walked calmly up the stairs, past the first two rooms to the third; Robb's. He knocked on the door and waited. All he received was a groan in response.

"Robb Stark, you've got a shelter to tend to and pups that aren't going to train themselves. Up and at it, let's go!" Ned shouted through the door. He left three loud bangs on it and continued on to Jon's room.

Instead of hearing expected snores from the bedroom, he heard tiresome grunts and shoves coming from the room at the far end of the house. Just before the balcony doorway, there was a small gym that Cat put in place for Robb's fencing training before he became old enough to inherit the shelter. The door was swung wide open and now it seemed to be engaged by-

"Jon?" but the boy didn't hear his father.

With forceful and purposeful hits, Jon beat at a punching bag that hung in the corner of the room. Sweat beaded down bare back and shoulders and Ned could see the strength Jon put into every swing. With a final jab he finished and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Jon, it's time for training. I'll drive you if you want…" Jon looked up as Ned spoke and took off his boxing gloves.

"I was just going to run there" Jon said with a blank expression. Ned smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I've got to take Bran to the physio, Rickon to athletics and then Robb and I are spending the day at the shelter. The fencing club is on the way, I'll drop you off. Besides you hardly need the exercise" Ned gestured to the punching bag. Jon nodded slowly at the idea of a lift and then proceeded to wipe his face with a towel.

"Maybe have a shower first" Ned winked at Jon and then went back to slam loudly on Robb's door once more.

…

Jon shrugged on a sweatshirt and pants and made his way downstairs to find the whole Stark family at breakfast. Sansa had her hair in curlers at the table and was glumly picking at a toasted muffin with jam. Arya was busy picking food from Rickon's hair and flicking it at Bran who appeared to be reading a book about space, judging from the colourful pictures of planets on the glossy pages. Robb was chatting with his mother about something whilst eating a bowl of wheat flakes and Ned was seated at the head of the table looking at Jon expectantly. Jon smiled a small smile and sat down at his place, the very end of the table at the nearest left corner, furthest away from Cat.

Breakfast was laid out in the centre of the table and Jon took a sample of everything; a muffin, two slices of toast with butter, a scoop of fruit salad and some eggs and bacon. Arya always poked fun at how much he ate but Ned would always silence her with the "every athlete needs to keep his strength up" talk but she would still mock Jon anyway.

Ned cleared his throat and the whole family silenced. He looked around at his family and then made the announcement.

"You all know that Robb and I have taken over the local animal shelter. Well, I am pleased to announce that our young wolf has given birth to six healthy pups." Sansa and Arya's eyes lit up. Even Bran had lifted his head out of his book.

"It is expected of our ancient house, as it has been over the centuries that we care for our animals. House Stark has always been a family that is close with their wolves. And winter is coming…" Ned smirked slyly as he recited the ancient Stark family motto before he continued.

"You will all have a pup. After Robb and I are done training them, you all will be the ones solely in charge of feeding them, cleaning up after them and caring for them. If they die, they die. Do you understand?" All Stark children nodded.

At their obedience, Ned had to smile. The time for seriousness was over and the Stark father folded his hands together and set them on the table.

"What are you going to name them?" he asked his children.

"Lady!" Sansa said excitedly. Arya looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Dad, you remember the old woman, Mrs Nymeria, back in Rhoyne? The one who used to give me cupcakes shaped like dragons while we were on holiday there?" said Arya. Ned nodded.

"That's what I'll name mine; Nymeria. I like it." Arya looked off into the distance as if remembering a fond memory.

"Good choice" said Jon, as he remembered the old woman with fondness as well.

Rickon bounced up and down in his chair and pulled at Bran's hair.

"Shaggy! Shaggydog!" he cried. The Starks smiled.

"What would you name yours, Bran?" Ned asked the boy gently.

Bran thought solemnly for a moment. It would be nice to have an extra pair of legs to run for him. If Robb trained the pups well enough, maybe this new addition to the family would make his mother stop fawning over him every minute. The dog could fetch things for him, give him the motivation to maybe step out of the house now and then and be the sun he needed in his gloomy life.

"Summer" he said quietly. No one said anything.

The two eldest brothers, both adopted and not, had not supplied their chosen name yet. When asked, Robb shrugged it off and said that he would wait until he had seen his chosen pup with his own eyes. No one asked Jon what he would name his.

"Okay family! If you're being driven somewhere, in the car now or no one gets driven anywhere. Let's go!" Ned announced.

…

"Snow! You're trying to win a match not picking daisies! I've seen little girls parry better than you!" Coach Forel was right up in Jon's face and his spittle landed against the visor of his helmet.

Jon shook his head to clear it of any negativity and then proceeded to continue versing his training partner.

Forel went to block his approach and gestured over to where Loras Tyrell was standing.

"You need your ass whipped if we're coming home with any trophies next weekend. Tyrell, get over here and whip his ass!"

Loras looked all too pleased to come over and verse the other boy. He picked up his foil and pranced over and touched his blade to Jon's.

Before they could begin, Coach Forel began to shout at his team.

"Boys! This establishment has yet to lose a match this season. Do you know what that means? We do not- we cannot- lose next week. Need I remind you what we say when faced with losing?"

"Not today!" said the team in unison. Jon didn't say it with them and he didn't know why. He supposed he was just distracted. The coach continued to pace around his team and then Jon faced Loras Tyrell.

"Something got you down, Snow?" the curly-haired boy sniggered.

"Not at all. I'm as cheery as can be" Jon said with as much sarcasm as possible.

He lunged at Loras as the other boy deflected it easily. Jon felt sweat starting to bead on his forehead. This was going to be a challenge.

Minutes later Jon was on his behind, beaten and tired and ready to seek comfort with Ygritte. The very thought of her made him happy and nervous at the same time. She was everything he was looking for; wild and fierce. But there was so much left unsaid between them.

The rest of the boys were making their way to the showers after training and Jon rested his head for a moment before following them. He removed his helmet and packed it away when he noticed his coach rummaging around in an equipment closet. The man was short and quick but he was obviously losing to the falling foils, helmets, lances and mats from the top shelf.

"Need a hand there, Coach?" he walked over just in time to stop a helmet landing on the older man's foot.

"Not at all, Snow. I have everything under control. But I did want to ask you something." He set aside whatever piece of equipment he was fiddling with and turned to the adopted Stark.

"You and your brother are fine fencers. I was wondering if your younger brothers show any of this talent. I have some old equipment here that I would be happy to give away to any potential members of next semester's junior team. What say you?" the coach held up a short, thin sword wrapped in red velvet.

Jon bit the inside of his lip, "I'm sure they'd love to learn, sir, but Rickon is far too young and Bran is in a wheelchair…" suddenly a thought occurred in Jon's mind. A very enjoyable and tempting thought.

"Eh, it's too bad. It would be nice to have some more Stark blood scattered amongst the ranks." Forel went to pack away the equipment before Jon could remind him that he was only half-Stark.

"Actually sir, do you mind if I take that anyway?" Jon gestured to the sword in his coach's hand. Forel hesitated for a moment before shrugging. With ease he slid the sword into Jon's arms and the young wolf could feel how accurately balanced it was.

He knew for sure that this would do nicely… just not for his brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

"He sounds like an absolute tosser if you ask me" said the croaky voice of Olenna Tyrell, Margaery's grandmother.

"That's why I'm here, grandmother. I've told you what he did to Sansa, haven't I?" the younger girl said brightly.

"Yes, yes. Now Sansa is the weepy girl isn't she?" Olenna thought for a moment before she casually sipped at her tea.

Margaery was undergoing her weekly visit to her grandmother's house at the edge of town. Olenna often describes herself as "quite the prankster" back in her day and Margaery could think of no one else that would be as useful to her in her plan to sabotage the eldest Lannister boy.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? A girl like you shouldn't be going after a boy like that…." Olenna's brow furrowed and crumbs from the biscuit she was nibbling at fell to the floor.

"Of course, grandmother. Now how do I teach him a lesson?"

Olenna considered this for a moment.

"Well, if you ask me, it sounds like Sansa's brothers have things under control."

Margaery scoffed, "They're too gentle to handle him. The bashing that they gave Joffrey taught him a lesson for that night. He needs to be put in his place."

The older woman took another sip of her tea and then pursed her lips.

"Then you need to expose him for the child that he is" she said finally.

It was Margaery's turn to consider this. Joffrey knew people in Kingsland, or at least his family did. It would be hard to get close enough to him to really show people the true monster.

"What can you tell me about the Lannisters? What do you know?"

Olenna eyes glinted mischievously and a plan was forming in both the mind of the grandchild and grandmother alike.

"Well I went to school with Tywin Lannister and I can tell you…"

…

Dany smiled at the adorable picture of six pink puppies suckling at their mother. Robb had been texting her pictures of them all day from the shelter and she couldn't deny that they were beautiful. She giggled when Robb photographed himself making silly faces with the pups. Danaerys really hadn't seen the goofball side of him before. Seductive yes, charming, but never goofy. She liked it.

Soft piano music was tinkling out of her stereo and she set to work at applying the finishing touches to her essay for Dr Pycelle. The old man was certainly going blind and death but he was scrupulous about homework being on time. With a steely yet already-bored mindset, she got to work.

 _A covalent bond is a chemical bond that involves the sharing of electron pairs between atoms. These electron pairs are known as shared pairs or bonding pairs and the stable balance of attractive and repulsive forces between atoms when they share electrons is known as covalent bonding. For many molecules, the sharing of electrons allows each atom to-_

"One of your loser friends is here to see you" said Viserys from the doorway, interrupting her mid-sentence.

Dany's elder brother wasn't wearing a shirt and his silver hair was fluffy from just being blow dried. He had grey sweatpants hanging loose on his hips and his face wore a very snobbish expression.

Grateful for the distraction, Dany set her pen onto her notepad and bounced off her bed and down the stairs.

"Remember! I am not to be disturbed! Don't you dare wake the dragon!" Viserys yelled after her. Before she reached the door, the youngest Targaryen rolled her eyes and turned to yell back at her brother.

"Everyone knows "dragon" is your penis and you "wake it" all the time. Leave me alone!" At her words, like a pouty child, Viserys stormed off and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

Dany opened the door and was surprised to find Ygritte awaiting her on the doorstep, wearing ripped black jeans and a shirt that said "knowing nothing is not lame" in bold white letters.

"He calls his penis a dragon? That can't be very popular with the ladies" Ygritte said with sincere seriousness.

Danaerys giggled and pulled the other girl into a hug.

"I'm glad you're here. Honestly I'm grateful for anything to get me away from Dr Pycelle's chemistry!"

"Oh I haven't even started that essay thing yet. I'm just planning on staying at the back of the class and not saying anything so that he won't notice me. He's blind and deaf; you'd think the school would make him retire!"

Ygritte looked at the doorframe before she entered and then at her surroundings. Dany noticed her spying the glass chandelier, polished silver dining ware on the mantelpiece and leather couches. She took a deep breath and then turned to look at the Targaryen girl. Shyly, she tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something… it's kind of important" Ygritte wouldn't look at her.

Dany bit her lip. She was concerned for her friend and wondered what could trouble her so.

"Sure! But drinks first. Can I get you an iced tea or fruit juice?" Ygritte scoffed at her offer.

"I'll just take water, thanks" she said and the two girls walked into the glistening white kitchen. Ygritte looked at her shoes.

Danaerys rummaged around in the double-door fridge until she emerged with an expensive-looking bottle of water for her guest and a glass bottle of iced tea for herself. She didn't bother asking whether Ygritte would prefer sparkling or not. She already knew that the immeasurable amount of wealth evident in this house was intimidating. Dany didn't know how to start.

"So… what's up?" yeah, that seemed like a fine way.

Ygritte still wouldn't look at her. She was looking back at the path they took into the kitchen and noticed the mud from her shoes that had marked her track onto the white tiles. Instead of using her usual scowl, Ygritte just sighed and sipped at her water.

"I'm too poor for him" she said.

Dany did a double take. "Him" was obviously Jon but she had never heard Ygritte speak like this before. _Personally_.

"'Too poor'? What makes you say that?" Dany took a sip of her iced tea.

"Look at me Danaerys. I'm wearing one quarter of the clothes in my wardrobe and I had to walk here, there's no one around to drive me."

"What about your par-"Dany started before Ygritte cut her off.

"Parents?! Don't you get it? There's no one left!" Dany tried to avert her eyes before she noticed but it was inevitable. A single tear dribbled off Ygritte's chin. Her saddening words continued like she couldn't stop them.

"He's got a great family who care about him and who care about the town. They're rich and successful and he has a great future ahead of him. And what do I have ahead of me? Probably a dinged up old car and a bottle of wine under a bridge" the tears came freely now and Ygritte lifted her head to fix her stormy eyes on Danaerys. The other girl's heart jumped.

"No! That's where you're wrong. That's not your future. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? _Jon_ is your future!" Dany grasped Ygritte's resting hand.

"But what happens when he gets bored of me, the poor girl, and we break up?"

Dany exhaled and she brought a thumb up to Ygritte's cheek to wipe away a new tear.

"He won't" she said with a smiled.

"How do you know?" Ygritte said with her usual tone of annoyance.

Dany laughed to herself, "I just do."

…

"You dare challenge me? You scurvy knave!" Gendry swung his wooden sword in a double arc motion and with ease Arya blocked it, just before the tip would graze her cheek.

"I say! Put away your blade sir, you shall not find an easy fight here!" clumsily, Arya began a new attack which Gendry also easily deflected. Little did the Stark girl know that he was forming a plan in his mind.

The two fought with widely swung swords and sweaty brows but they kept at it. Gendry had Arya against a thick oak tree in the Stark's backyard and their swords were pressed at each other's throat. At the promise of a stalemate, both fighters laughed.

"Okay truce!" Arya shrieked at Gendry and he removed the sword from her throat. She did the same, eyed him warily and then moved to her water bottle.

"I suppose I should've seen this coming. You are a girl after all. I should be calling you 'milady'" Gendry watched Arya slowly turn to face him after he spoke. There was no mistaking the malice in her gaze.

"Do not call me that" she said through gritted teeth.

Gendry placed his wooden sword over his heart and bowed shortly.

"As milady commands" he said stoutly.

With a battle cry Arya, not even bothering to reattain her sword, ran at Gendry and pushed him to the ground. She beat her fists into his chest but he just kept on laughing. Neither was aware that she was in fact straddling him. Arya was crazed with play-rage and Gendry was too busy being amused at the whole ordeal.

When he had decided that he was done being pounded, Gendry grabbed Arya by the hips and swung the two of them sideways so that now he was on top of her. Arya stopped squirming to beat him up. Now she was all too aware.

Neither spoke for moments. Arya was too overcome by the sparkling blue eyes staring back at her. Both of them were very confused. Neither knew what they were doing. Gendry's legs were lying awkwardly to the side of Arya and he had her arms pinned beside her. They both just stared at the other, both knowing what should happen next.

Gendry managed to look away, clear his throat and then look back. Arya was still staring with those big grey eyes and his breathing quickened.

"I, uh… um… I think I should kiss you now" he said lamely. Incredibly, Arya's eyes widened. Her tongue was dry in stunned curiosity so the only response she could muster was a quick nod of the head.

Gendry lightly bent his lips to match hers and the young Stark was surprised at what she felt. It was weird at first, so slippery and warm. And then, almost instinctively, she closed her eyes and moved her mouth with his and it just felt… right. She didn't know where to take the kiss, if anywhere, but she liked the feel of Gendry against her. He was big and clumsy but his body was warm and his kiss was something she had never experienced before. Arya's heart thumped in her chest.

If this is what first kisses were like, she hoped there would be more to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Jon's fingers fumbled for the hook of Ygritte's bra. Her lips left wet trails of hot kisses down his neck and he was nuzzling her in the same spot, all whilst trying to unhook her bra. The blasted thing was being stubborn but he persevered. His girlfriend's hand cupped the bulge in his jeans and pressed down with her palm. Electricity shot through him and he tried harder. It was excruciating.

Ygritte giggled and drew back for a moment. It was a spring day in Kingsland and the two lovers sat in the backyard of the Stark household. A huge oak tree in their backyard was to be their only privacy. From one of its branches hung an outdoor bench decorated with waterproof floral cushions. Jon had Ygritte pressed to the edge of this swinging bench and the cushions were squashed beneath them. She had laughed because, shockingly, they hadn't noticed that the bench had begun to lean unevenly and they were seconds from toppling off of it.

Jon took this a sign that they should stop and then he shimmied, ungracefully, to the other side of the bench. They could've been two friends studying, if Jon didn't have lip gloss accentuating his jawline and neck.

Ygritte clasped her sweaty hand over Jon's and he turned to look at her. Though the sun was shining perfectly, it made the Stark's huge pool glisten invitingly, and spring set the mood for a perfect day, he had to admit; Ygritte was the most beautiful thing for miles. Nothing could compare.

With no intention to do anything else, he leant in close and pressed a short and sweet kiss to the corner of her mouth. Ygritte hid it well, but the kiss gave her butterflies. There was so much love in it.

Still holding Jon's hand, she stood and looked down at him. Her red hair, down for a change, hung around her face and made her blue eyes sparkle like the pool water behind them. Jon brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Swim with me?" Ygritte said openly.

Jon looked around, "I wasn't aware you brought a suit…" he stopped when he saw Ygritte's face and her intentions glittering in her eyes.

"Ygritte, its broad daylight! If my parents-"Ygritte smashed her lips against his and the talking ceased.

Jon wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. She smelt like rain and something herbal. For a moment they broke apart and Jon had just enough time to mutter; "turns out I don't care" before Ygritte pulled him to his feet and was already lifting his shirt above his head. Jon reciprocated the gesture and the two were slowly becoming more undressed by the minute. When they had finally reached their underwear, Jon stopped and pulled Ygritte closer to him. The feeling of her bare flesh on his was too exciting.

"I love you" he saw the excitement in her eyes before he had finished speaking, "just don't hate me for this."

"You know nothing Jon- argh!" Jon scooped Ygritte up into his strong arms and flung her, like she weighed nothing, into the sparkling swimming pool.

…

After the matriarchal, Catelyn Stark, had ordered Arya to clean her bedroom, the younger girl grumbled upstairs and slammed her door. Her mother had threatened to not let Robb bring Arya's pup home until she cleaned her room and, from the look on her face, she was deadly serious. Hence Arya's half-persistent addition of dirty clothes to her hamper. Most of the clothes had dirt and grass stains on them from all the sword-fighting practice with Gendry.

Gendry… her boyfriend? It still felt weird to think, let alone say.

" _And we danced all night, to the best song ever…"_ Sansa's airy voice emerged above the silence of her bedroom and Arya was tempted to band on the wall separating them to get her to shut up. But then Arya glanced at the wooden sword resting against the wall in the corner.

 _She might surprise you,_ said Jon's voice in her mind. Arya considered it and then shook her head in disbelief. Before she could talk herself out of talking to Sansa she was already at her elder sister's bedroom door.

Arya knocked twice, quietly at first. But over the loud music and the singing, there was no way Sansa would be able to hear her. She rolled her eyes, balled her hand into a fist, and started to bang loudly on the door.

She was still pounding the door when Sansa threw it open and stood on the threshold in purple tartan leggings and a loose floral blouse. Her hair was down in wild auburn curls and her face was flushed from all the singing. She must've answered the door in a hurry.

"What- oh, it's you!" Arya's sister's tone suggested she was neither pleased nor disappointed. Just surprised. Arya couldn't fathom why.

"Well yeah, I do live here" she replied with a bluntness.

"I thought you might've been Dad with the pups" Sansa's expression betrayed a little of her hidden disappointment.

"Sorry to disappoint you. He's still at the shelter with Robb. They left a few hours ago." It was a strange relationship between the two sisters, Arya felt. She considered whether this idea was actually as good as it was five minutes ago. Maybe she wasn't ready to talk about this kind of stuff with her sister yet.

"So," Sansa leant against the door frame and twirled a lock of hair "what do you want?"

 _Last chance to keep it to yourself,_ Arya thought to herself. She grimaced and then it all poured out of her in a flurry of words.

"I wanted to… talk to you… about-"she eyed the suspicious look on Sansa's face and sighed, "Boys."

Sansa's eyes widened and she took a peculiar step back. Her hand slammed over her mouth to control the overwhelming burst of giggles.

"It's Gendry isn't it?" her voice came out muffled behind her hand.

Arya swallowed hard and tried to concentrate. Her mouth was dry but her sister's giggles were contagious. She found herself laughing right along with her.

"Yeah, it's Gendry" she managed to gasp out through her laughter.

Sansa abruptly stopped laughing and grabbed her younger sister by the shoulders to haul her into the room. It was semi-tidy due to their mother's scrupulousness but there was still evidence of it being a teenager's room. Arya could see discarded chocolate wrappers and a plate of half-eaten lemon cakes. On the foot of Sansa's bed hung several bras of different colours. She had always found her sister's room something of a nightmare and a reminder of what she didn't want to turn into. But with an immediate change of perspective, she found it resembled her sister's personality. Quirky, girly and in love with lemon cakes.

"So tell me everything! How did it happen? When did I happen? What are you thinking?!" Sansa's eyes were alight with excitement. She finally had a way into her sister's seemingly twisted mind.

So Arya retold the story, recounting it in excruciating detail for Sansa's entertainment. With her exclaims of excitement at the important details, Arya felt important.

But most of all, she finally understood Sansa's way of thinking. Maybe being a little girly wasn't so bad for a change.

"Hurry up, Loras!" whispered Margaery Tyrell.

Under the cover of darkness the siblings crept through their beloved high school, dressed in black and stepping lightly.

The school seemed to encourage their creeping for the shadows allowed them perfect cover. It wasn't like they would actually be caught but the darkness was a welcome ally for the plan at hand. A plan that would make sure Joffrey Lannister would never mess with anyone else ever again.

Margaery knew what a cruel place high school could be. But she knew that cruel people deserve the cruelty they cast unto others. This was a case of classic Tyrell pay-back. With special thanks to Grandma Tyrell for her important input.

"I'm sorry! This thing is heavy!" Loras harrumphed behind Margaery, as ungraceful as she had ever seen him.

In his hands he held their key to vengeance. The key to bringing Joffrey down.


	8. Chapter 8

The Lannister household was silent. All that could be heard was Tywin Lannister's grandfather clock ticking its way through the house from the upstairs study. He had moved in with them ever since Tyrion's wild party days in Kingsland landed him a temporary criminal record. Even if the dwarf was well past adulthood he still felt babied by his old-fashioned father.

If someone were to look into the house they would find nothing. Not a stir or a shriek. This was because the matron of the house, Cersei Lannister, had gathered her family into the dining room and sat them around the table. She sat at the head, her expression could cut glass.

On Cersei's right sat her extremely overweight and less devoted husband, Robert. At their marriage Cersei was so dominant that she demanded he take her last name. She argued that it was for the sake of their future children. There was, as there always is, an ulterior motive. One that involved her twin brother Jamie, who sat on her left. Next to him sat Tyrion Lannister. The rest of the chairs at the table were occupied by all Lannister children, including the repellent Joffrey, and one seemingly random guest. He was, however, not so random as he had arrived at Cersei's immediate request. Next to Joffrey sat the Lannister's lawyer, Petyr Baelish.

Joffrey couldn't decide where to look that was sensible. His uncle Jamie was trying to meet his eyes to signal to him what was the right course of action, but he sat too close to Mother and that was dangerous. So he just looked at everything else in sight. In his seat he squirmed like his chair was covered in worms.

Baelish cleared his throat and plastered a polite smile onto his face. He adjusted himself so that he could see the whole family and began to speak.

"Mrs Lannister, I can assure you that-"

Cersei muttered something through gritted teeth. Jamie was the only one who had heard what she said. At her words he placed his head in his hands. Baelish's brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry, my dear, could you please speak-"

"'Joffrey is incest, incest is wrong' DO YOU KNOW WHERE I READ THESE WORDS? ON A BANNER AT JOFF'S SCHOOL!" Cersei's shouting was enough to send the whole table wishing they were anywhere but sitting there, "I WILL NOT HAVE THIS _FILTH_ SPREAD AROUND THE SCHOOL. I WILL CLOSE THE WHOLE DAMN INSTITUTION IF I MUST!"

Cersei's face was a light shade of red. Joffrey was slumped in his chair with an expression that resembled his mothers. The only members at the table that didn't look surprised or outraged were the youngest Lannister children, Tommen and Myrcella. And, of course, Cersei's brother Tyrion.

Tyrion's reaction wasn't expected. Once he had heard the words that had shown up on the banner at Kingsland High, instead of bursting out with outrage, he started to laugh high-pitched and uncontrollable giggles.

Everyone looked over at the youngest of the second generation. Tyrion clutched his sides from the pain of his giggles. He knew that his whole family was staring at him like he was insane but he couldn't stop finding the humour in this whole situation.

Once the laughing fit had subsided Tyrion looked around as if he had only just noticed that everyone else was there.

"What? It's funny!" he said, through a few more giggles.

Jamie Lannister, who was one of the many unamused by his brother's show, rested his head on his fist and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Enlighten us, dear brother, of the humour in the situation" he said with just enough sarcasm suitable to the Lannister family name.

"Well brother, I would think that any accusation as untrue as this would be so blasphemous that it would be impossible to not find the humour in it. The only reason to get as outraged as you are right now would be," Tyrion hesitated for dramatic effect, "if the accusation was true."

Jamie groaned and Cersei looked like she could skewer her brother there and then.

Tyrion wasn't done, "Unless it is…"

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT TRUE!" Cersei shrieked. Jamie shot Tyrion a look that said "must you?"

But it was no secret to Tyrion what went on between his two siblings when the curtains were closed. It was no surprise that the whole town would eventually find out. But as to how they found out… Tyrion wasn't sure.

"So what do you suggest we do about this little issue of teenage gossip?" asked Tyrion politely.

"May I interject something please?" asked Baelish, mirroring Tyrion's manners.

"Oh please do, Lord Baelish" Jamie was halfway between cringing and swearing.

"I think I may have an inkling into who was the mastermind behind this devious plan and it may not be who you think."

"Oh don't waste my time with riddles, Mr Baelish!" Cersei's knuckles were white and in fists.

Baelish smiled a bitter smile to himself, "Mrs Lannister I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your son, Joffrey," the lawyer nodded to him pointedly, "has let a beautiful face fool her way into his mind and household. A true beauty from a family that could go so far as to corrupt everything you have made for this great town."

Joffrey sprung out of his chair and shot Baelish a look like thunder. But he wasn't done.

"And all for the price of a pretty face."

…

"So Bran's decided on Summer, Arya on Nymeria and Sansa is naming hers Lady. I haven't picked mine out yet but that's why you're here" Robb kissed Dany's temple as he showed her the newest additions to the Kingsland animal shelter.

The pups ran excitedly around their play pen. Danaerys watched as two tackled each other and one gave out a squeak of desperation and retaliated by biting the ear of the other.

Robb let out a laugh, "I think that one's mine." Dany smiled. In the corner she could see the runt of the litter, a snow white pup that sat and watched his siblings with cool curiosity. Robb followed her gaze.

"That one is Jon's. He asked for the runt." Robb's voice was neutral.

"That's a little sad" she said. Robb shrugged and Dany could tell by his face that he wanted to move onto a different subject. Instead of speaking, she kissed him instead.

Robb inhaled with pleasure and wrapped his arms around Danaerys' waist. Her small hands held his face and stroked the stubble that had begun to form due to the long days at the shelter. She wanted nothing more than this. Just to feel him there. Drogo's absence left a bruise on her heart, Robb was the cream to fix it.

For a moment Robb broke away to look into her vibrant eyes. There was such a depth to them that he found he had always enjoyed getting lost in. Her silver hair was soft, her skin supple. She was a literal angel. And, for now, she belonged to him. That was something Robb couldn't believe was true.

"I've got a surprise for you" he whispered. Dany felt his warm breath tickle her nose. It crinkled on impact and she felt a deep laugh rumble from Robb's chest. She didn't know how but the sound made her feel warm.

Danaerys let Robb take her hand and pull her into the direction of the pens further into the front of the shelter. This was where they kept the animals that had been abandoned by people of the town. Discarded souls who were just looking for a new home.

They pushed through the plastic curtain and immediately dogs and cats of all different species erupted into a cacophony of barking and meowing. They were well kept of course, the Starks made sure of that, it was just the excitement of having people come to see them.

Robb continued to lead Dany down the hallway past many different pets until he stopped in front of a lone cage at the back. He let her hand fall down to her side, drew a set of keys from his belt, and opened up the door. With a flurry of awkward attempts he finally managed to get hold of the animal inside.

Robb pulled out a midnight black Labrador which appeared to have husky blood thrown in as well. Its eyes were a pale blue and they contrasted strikingly with its black-as-night fur. He set the dog on the floor and it obediently sat at his feet.

"This poor soul was left at the shelter three days ago and I thought that maybe the Targaryen family might have some room for him."

Dany held out her hand for the dog to sniff. It did so and licked her slender fingers curiously.

"He's for me?" she said.

"If you want him" Robb watched her interaction with the dog and couldn't help but think it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. And he had lived through puppies and four baby siblings.

Dany knelt down in front of the animal and peered into its striking eyes. She marvelled at how calm he was, as if he had known her throughout her entire life. There was only one person that she could think of that knew her in that most personal way.

"Drogon" she said, naming her new pet.

Robb rubbed her back lovingly. He didn't know how to feel at her name choice. He knew the horrible experience she had been through and Robb supposed the name suited the animal. But he was ashamed at himself for thinking that Danaerys' dead boyfriend could have a bigger effect on her than he could. It was horrid jealously and Robb pushed it down for fear that it would show on his face. He liked the choice of name, he just didn't like the effect it was having on him right now.

"It's fitting," he said finally "a good choice."


	9. Chapter 9

"Keep your blade up! Don't twist your feet! Arya, focus!"

Jon was shouting commands as Arya hacked at the oak tree in the Stark backyard. Her arms were getting tired but even she could already see some improvement in the skill of her fight. There was no way Gendry was getting the jump on her again. Unless he wanted to kiss of course. That part she particularly enjoyed.

"Arya! You're not listening to me. Do you want to get better or what?" Jon's voice could've convinced a passer-by that he was dissatisfied with her learning. But in truth, he found the whole ordeal hilarious. His big brother voice was improving at the same rate Arya's fencing skill was.

"I _am_ getting better!" Arya cried and she swung a few more hardened wacks into the tree. She would like to think that if it were a person they'd be dead by now, but people move, tree don't.

Arya faked to the right as her "opponent" had jabbed at her. Artistically she flickered her blade for show and then proceeded to stab the tree. She crazily thwacked at any nearby branch in sight. The tree could've almost been defeated when it decided to swing back and one of the branches that Arya had hit rebounded back into her face, leaving a red mark.

"Ow!" Arya said a word that she probably shouldn't have and Jon had to clutch his sides in pain from the laughter.

Through his laughter he managed, "that's because you're not listening to me! What did I say?"

"Keep your blade up?" Jon shook his head, "Focus?"

Her adoptive brother smiled, "Well, yes. But that's not the main thing. You gotta stick them with the pointy end."

Arya scrunched her forehead and looked down at her feet.

"Here, give me your blade" Jon held his hand out for it. Arya did so.

He ran his fingertip along the edge of it, "see how the edging of it isn't cutting me? Because it's not as sharp as the point." Jon pricked his finger with the end of the sword and blood immediately sprang to the dot it left.

"If you just hack at things with the edge then you won't make any damage. If you want to win…" he stopped, waiting for her.

"Stick 'em with the pointy end?" she finished for him. Jon's mouth quirked up in a smile and he handed the thin blade back to Arya.

"Now try that again about five thousand more times."

Arya rolled her eyes and began prancing around in front of the tree. This time her blade was almost perfectly angled. Jon was impressed.

"Arya!" called Gendry's voice from the front gate. His head poked out from the top of it and he waved.

Arya glanced at Jon and the elder boy shrugged. He could see the desperation in her face. She really wanted to go and see her boyfriend. _Boyfriend_ … that still sounded weird to say.

For some strange reason Jon had to look away as Arya and Gendry kissed. Her small hand reached up and stroked her boyfriend's cheek and Jon felt like this was not his place to be.

Though it was an awkward position to be in, Jon smiled as he packed up the equipment. He had brought his own blade to practice with Arya but he felt she wasn't ready for one-on-one combat yet. That could wait.

"Jon, wait!" he looked up to the sound of Arya calling his name. Maybe she wanted to keep practicing?

"Could you leave Needle here for me? I want to show Gendry some of my news moves" Arya gave him an honest smile but he couldn't hide the wrongness of how that sentence sounded to him.

 _Well,_ he thought to himself, _even Arya has to grow up sometime._ With that thought he grimaced and took out his phone to call Ygritte.

…

"Joffrey is incest, incest is wrong!" chanted several of the junior children. They kept chanting it just as the young Lannister walked past them towards his politics class. It was taught by Mr Varys who claimed to know everything about the politic systems of every place in the world. In truth all he taught was how to talk distastefully about the current political instruction on the town of Kingsland.

The words echoed in his mind. This wasn't right! Joffrey ran this school and he himself was the only one that had any right to chant horrible things to people. That was his right as the wealthiest student at the school. Surely that couldn't just be taken away from him by one stupid banner.

With a decisive "fuck it" Joffrey changed his direction and walked towards his locker instead.

He kept his head down but the laughter and the whispering still continued. Joffrey kept the semi-permanent scowl on his face to scare off anyone that would think to torment him. But it didn't work. People still chanted. And they wouldn't stop.

Joff threw open his locker and grabbed books at random and threw them into his tiny backpack, bought for fashion not functionality. For a moment he relished in his moment of peace in the shelter that his locker door provided. Joffrey hung his head and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the school that he once ruled. There was the usual shout and scream of girls nearby, the flush and giggle coming from the toilets next to the locker bay, the sound of footsteps approaching.

Joffrey closed his locker door and was astonished at who he found standing next to it.

"Did you see my banner?" Margaery asked with a coy smile on her face.

Rage surged to Joffrey's face, "I saw it. Well done." He hoped the sarcasm was as bitter as he forced it.

Margaery giggled and looked around. Joffrey noticed she had an apple in her hand, uneaten, like she was waiting to.

"Why are you congratulating me?" she said with her musical voice.

"You finally got what you wanted didn't you? To rule the school. To make it yours." Joffrey looked for an exit route and couldn't find one. Technically, she had him trapped.

"That does sound pretty good" Margaery bit her lip. Joffrey noticed the gesture and couldn't deny how good it made some parts of him feel. He ignored the feeling.

"Well enjoy it while it lasts. Don't you remember what happened at your last school?" he was egged on by the surprised look on Margaery's face "No one is going to follow a girl who, deep down, is just a pathetic little slut."

Like he was watching a dramatic movie, Joffrey focused on the numerous expressions that flickered across Margaery's pretty face. It started with shocked surprise then moved to self-pity and finally, most unexpectantly, her face settled on one of pure pleasure. She batted her eyes and bit her lip. Joffrey had no idea what she was up to.

"I just love it when you talk like that to me," she said with a voice full of sensuality.

Margaery lifted a slender hand and placed it on Joff's shoulder, stroking tender circles. Gradually it moved down his side and finally reached his waist. She hooked a finger in the waistband of Joffrey's black jeans and kept her hand there. She smirked at the growing warmth that she felt, emanating from the bulge in his pants.

Joffrey shuddered and leant into her touch. When she spoke her voice was husky, unbelievably sexy.

"You know, ruling the school is one thing. But there's something else I want." Her hand moved lower.

Joffrey was panting like he had run a marathon, "Oh yeah? What's that?" he managed to utter out.

Instead of answering Margaery placed a wet kiss on the corner of his jaw. She kissed and licked patterns on his jawline and then finally pressed her lips to his, already opening his mouth with her tongue.

He had hated this girl a minute ago and Joffrey supposed that he still hated her. But in this moment she was all his and he had heard what she said. All she wanted was him and he could do whatever he liked with her.

Joffrey grabbed her roughly by the waist and a low growl escaped from his throat as she whimpered at the pleasure she felt through his roughness.

He pulled her in one direction, decided on a better plan, and forcefully pushed her into the nearby bathroom stall. He didn't even bother to check whether it was male or female.

They broke apart for a moment and Margaery was whispering urgently.

"Here" she hissed and pulled him into a cubicle.

Joffrey pushed against the toilet door and Margaery, with perfectly polished nails, tore at his clothes. She ripped away his jacket and left his arms bare. He had already had his hands on her breasts, squeezing them so painfully that it paid for another whimper from Margaery.

After finding enough skin to kiss and suck on, Joffrey broke off and held Margaery's head firmly.

"Say you want me. Say it now" he demanded.

Margaery smiled, but this time it was evilly and with seduction.

"How could there be anyone else?"

The last word was muffled because Joffrey was in the process of unbuckling the button of his jeans and spinning Margaery around so that her ass was pressed up tightly against his bulge.

He sloppily left kisses on her neck and shoulders the hand that did the unbuttoning was now back at Margaery's chest, squeezing her breast harshly. When he was done leaving kisses on her neck, his hot breath moved to whisper in her ear.

"You don't like me, and I don't like you. But for now, I'm going to fuck you. Understand?"

Margaery didn't object but there was a part of her that hesitated. But before she knew it, Joffrey pushed her back down roughly and had hoisted her skirt well above her hips. She was fully exposed.

She could've laughed at the fact that it didn't take him long to get there. Once he was finished Joffrey slumped against the door of the cubicle and, aside from looking partially exhausted, his face was overly impressed with himself. It looked as if he had won a trophy.

"You… seemed… to enjoy that" he said through pants.

Margaery wasn't tired or sore at all, but she could see that he was spent. With a move like a whip lash, she dashed forward and took his member in her hand. The size wasn't particularly impressive. Joffrey had no idea that her supposed "orgasms" were actually the work of a very talented actress.

"You have no idea" she said.

 **So... there's that. I hope you guys are okay with the explicit content. I mean if you're doing a fanfiction for a show like Game of Thrones then I guess it has to have some of that stuff. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you so much for the support from everyone and thank you for leaving your comments and following this story. I can't wait to show you all what I have in store. Ya'll are the best! Love Kat xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Upstairs Ned Stark could hear the unfamiliar sound of Arya and Sansa giggling about something hysterical. This was a change he was not expecting in the household as everyone has always seen the two sisters as rivals. Now it seemed that they couldn't get enough of each other.

In the yard, Jon and Robb were sparring for their fencing meet tomorrow. Jon fought effortlessly, so much so that even Robb had trouble keeping up. Their only spectator, Bran, sat beneath the huge oak tree in the yard. Once again, his head was deep inside a book.

The scene was familiar, however there was only one difference. Beside each of Ned's children was a wolf pup. Jon and Robb's pups was play-fighting, similarly to their owners, but were wary enough to not get under the feet of their duelling masters. Almost as beautifully obedient was Bran's pup, Summer, who sat beside him and watched the others with cool distance.

Ned knew that whilst she was entertaining Arya, Sansa was dressing Lady like the pretty puppy she had in mind. Most likely Arya was absent-mindedly stroking Nymeria after their lengthy training session this morning. The youngest Stark girl intended to train her pup to perfection.

The pups were a perfect addition to the Stark household and each child was handling his or hers perfectly. Aside from the occasional droppings on the carpet, none had gone hungry or bothered the neighbours. Ned supposed he should worry about how this could change after they grow to full size but he wasn't. He was sure that each of his children could handle their wolf once full-grown. Although he was convinced that Arya was training hers to attack the eldest Lannister boy. Ned smiled to himself. _Well_ , he thought, _there are worse things_.

He almost considered going up to see his two daughters, to confirm the blasphemous image of them getting along. But no teenage girl wants to be interrupted by her lame father, as previously quoted by Cat after a long chat with Sansa, so he thought better of it. Instead he proceeded to watch the boys train.

Before he could reach the side door, however, the Stark's doorbell rang through the house. Ned's brow furrowed. Who could possibly be calling in on this late Friday afternoon?

After opening the door, Ned found the visitor to be none other than Petyr Baelish, the Lannisters' sneaky lawyer. Ned only recognised him because he seemed to follow the family like a lost pup. Appearing everywhere the Lannister family went like he was practically one of them.

"Baelish? What brings you 'round?" said Ned in a friendly manner.

Mr Baelish plastered a very fake yet very polite smile to his lips however it only rippled across one half of his face. His mouth told of friendliness, but his eyes spoke of threat.

"I come on behalf of the Lannisters," said the lawyer in his heavily accented voice, "they wish to send their regards of the fine job you and your boy are doing at the animal shelter. Robert is of course the mayor and he is very impressed with you."

Confusion immediately hit Ned as he replayed Mr Baelish's words in his mind. There had to be a "but" in there somewhere. The Lannisters don't just "send their regards" without some sort of ulterior motive. Ned treaded carefully.

"Tell him that's very kind of him. Robb is becoming a very fine manager of the shelter. As a father, I'm very proud of him."

Baelish nodded slowly to himself, "yes, of course. Unfortunately, the Lannisters do have another issue with your boy that concerns their own son. You do know Joffrey, I believe?"

Ned inwardly cringed. He knew the boy but wished he didn't. He nodded.

Baelish smirked for some strange reason, "it would seem, most peculiarly, that Joffrey believes that your sons, both adopted and not, have some sort of vendetta against him. He was rather shaken up about it." Ned could see how that scenario went down in his head. It sounded similarly to Joffrey just throwing a tantrum.

"You wouldn't have any idea where he would have gotten this notion, would you?" Baelish concluded.

Ned honestly had no idea. Neither Robb nor Jon had spoken a word about the Lannister boy and neither of his sons appeared to have any issue with him. Robb always appeared to be so chipper and Jon threw himself into his athletics. None of the boys said anything. But of course, Ned knew, that didn't mean that there wasn't anything there.

"I wouldn't have a clue. But if it will improve things I'll talk to Robb and Jon about what happened the night of the sleepover and, if it comes to it, tell them to smooth things over with Joffrey." He had no intention of doing the latter but there was definitely some investigating to do over what happened the night of the sleepover.

"It would be much appreciated" said Mr Baelish with no emotion in his voice, "the Lannisters would also like to remind you that they not only own your shelter but they also own this town. If this issue isn't resolved they will have no choice but to take action." The fake smile refused to dissipate from the other man's face.

Ned bit his cheek, "this sounds an awful lot like a threat from Cersei Lannister. She wouldn't happen to be the one instigating all of this would she?"

The smile faltered for just a moment on Baelish's face. "Mrs Lannister, along with the rest of her family, just wishes to inform you of the consequences, no matter how dire they may be, if this matter is not resolved."

Ned translated this in his head. It meant that Cersei would be keeping a close eye on him and his family for a while after this. He knew, however, that she wouldn't find anything. His family was practically squeaky clean.

Baelish cleared his throat, "It's funny that you mention Cersei Lannister actually. She had this letter addressed to you that she wanted me to pass on." He presented a crisp white envelope that was indeed addressed to 'Eddard Stark'.

Ned opened it with ease and unfolded the letter inside. It was written in strict cursive as if someone had taken a lot of time and effort to write it. The letter read;

 _Mr Stark,_

 _My family and I are so pleased with the effort you are taking to improve the lives of the animals in our town. You must treat them with a lot of respect._

 _I only hope that your sons know how to dole out the same respect._

 _If they ever come near my son again, just know that I will be glad to reply in kind._

 _And this time I won't be sharing the same heroic mercy that you treat the animals at your shelter with. I would gladly take you and your family down if they so much as harm a hair on my son's head._

 _Heed my warning, Stark. I'll be watching._

The flamboyant signature was obviously Cersei's but that was obvious from the threatening words. Ned managed to not let any of his wariness show on his face. He remained cool and collected.

"Right. Well you can tell Mrs Lannister that her message has been received and I will repair any damage my sons may have caused." That was a lie. Ned knew that there had no to be no damage. Surely he had raised his sons right.

Now it was Ned's turn to clear his throat, "I trust that you'll deliver my message at the appropriate time?" he held out his hand for Baelish to shake.

The other man complied and stared Ned fully in the face. His eyes were empty pits.

"Dear Mr Stark, it would be wise for me to inform you, never to trust me with anything."

 **So you all may have noticed something amazing… Welcome to Kingsland has a NEW COVER! Thanks so much to my girl Erin for designing it. Be sure to check her out . I love the new cover so much and it finally makes this story look like something more than it is and I'm so grateful for that.  
I also have something to ask of you, the fans, if it's not too much. I've realised that there are some important characters who are too good to just be mere cameos. I would like your ideas in how I should include characters such as Brienne of Tarth, Sam Tarly and possibly Meera and Jojen Reed. Leave a comment if you have any ideas on how these amazing characters can be integrated within the story. If I like our responses I'll probably include them in my future chapters. I look forward to hearing your ideas. Talk soon lovelies. Love Kat xx**


	11. Chapter 11

"You sure you'll be alright, here on your own?" Mrs Stark looked down at her son worriedly.

Bran looked around. He couldn't bring Summer along so he started to feel suddenly lonely. His mother reminded him that she would only be a minute and asked if he wanted to wait in the car. Bran replied with the excuse that he wanted to return some books to the library. But in truth, he just wanted to escape his mother's hair-brained grasp. The library was his much needed solace.

"I'll be fine, Mother. I'll stay right here and won't move an inch. Promise." Bran spoke with a quiet and polite voice. He smiled up into his mother's worried face and noticed she had gone pale.

"The last time you said something like that you fell and would never walk again" said Cat. Bran looked away and bit his lip.

"Oh! But I shouldn't have said that. It's not your fault, dear. None of it is." Bran's mother leant down to kiss him on the forehead. Now he was the one who had gone pale.

"Right. Well, you have fun. I'll be back soon. Maybe try to talk to some of the other boys. They might like the same books as you" after leaving another sloppy kiss on his forehead, the Stark mother exited the library, leaving Bran on his own.

Bran looked around and smiled to himself. No one looked up from their books or computers. No one even looked at him twice. Here he was just another person who liked books and quiet. No one looked on at him with pity and self-assurance.

Confidently, Bran wheeled his wheelchair over to the young adult section. He read well beyond his age and the books about battles in faraway places meant for teens were much more enjoyable than the ones about talking animals and evil doctors like the ones intended for Bran's age.

The section of the library he sought was in the far back corner and when Bran approached he noticed two older kids, a boy and a girl, sitting on a bean-bag with their heads together deep in conversation. Their backs were to Bran. He worried that they would start doing… what his sister Sansa liked to fantasize about. Bran considered just taking a random book and making a hasty exit but he reminded himself that the library is where he's happiest and can be himself. No two strangers should be able to make him feel otherwise.

Bran wheeled over to the first shelf of the young adult section. He could see the two teenagers through the gaps. They weren't even disturbed by his approach. He'll be fine.

After selecting a book with beautifully painted dragons on the front cover, Bran moved so that he wouldn't be in anyone's way. He had noticed the pair on the beanbag get up and leave but he noticed their absence. He wondered if that was his chance to make friends and he had missed it. They were much older than him anyway, they would've laughed in his face.

He flipped open the book to its first page and began to read. His body and mind immediately relaxed as if there was some stress he hadn't noticed in him before.

"Is that a Baelor you're reading there?" said a feminine voice in his ear.

Bran jumped as high as one could without legs and looked around. Both the boy and the girl from before had leaned in and had begun to read over Bran's shoulders without him noticing.

"I personally prefer Aegon. His books are much more accurately and bluntly written. You know, as fantasy goes, I mean." The girl spoke with confidence and she was very polite. Bran took the two strangers in fully now.

They were obviously siblings. Even Bran's juvenile eye could sense that. And they were beautiful. Both were slender and tall. The girl's hair laid in perfect curls and framed her rosy cheeks. Her brother's hair was a dirty blonde-brown and his pale face had high pointed cheekbones that made his eyes seem like he had hidden thoughts. Those eyes, like his sister's, were a spectacular green. Like something not of this world.

The girl knelt down next to Bran's wheelchair. However the boy remained standing.

"Are you a big fantasy fan, Brandon?" this mysterious girl spoke like nothing Bran had ever heard before. It was like he was the only person who she wanted to hear her. Yet something wasn't right.

"H-how do you know my name?"

The girl shrunk back, though not in fear. In fact her face held a mischievous smile. It was the boy's turn to speak.

"We know you Brandon Stark. We've been expecting you" his eyes held a striking glint. His voice, like his sister's, was like a melody.

Bran's eyes widened and he didn't know what to say. When his hands twitched to the wheels of his chair to escape these new looney people, they suddenly burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh Bran, we're just joking! Your name is on your wheelchair remember?" the girl managed between giggles. Both siblings' eyes twinkled with laughter. Bran was instantly relieved.

The boy and girl leant forward and looked at the young Stark intently.

"I'm Meera, this is my brother Jojen" the boy nodded slowly at his name. Bran detected their uniqueness and assumed they must be visitors to Kingsland.

"Do you want to come and sit with us? We have much to discuss" Jojen spoke coolly and Bran found himself wanting to hear anything they had to say.

"We do?" Bran asked.

"You're a fantasy reader aren't you?" Meera's smile lit up her face and the whole room in fact, "we've been dying to talk about books with someone who isn't from home!" Bran wondered where "home" was for these two and how long they'd be staying.

"That's true," Jojen said, "and we've seen you around the library, Bran. If anyone knows about anything about the books we love it's probably you."

Bran smiled inwardly and admitted to himself that what Jojen said was probably one of the nicest things a stranger had said to him. He said it without pity and he looked at Bran's face and not at the wheelchair he sat in. Bran conjured his first idea about the books he had read.

"You know I've always found Baelor to be so wordy. I mean sometimes you just want him to get to the point you know? Especially when…"

They drank in his every word. Bran was so wrapped up in talking to Meera and her brother that he didn't notice Jojen began to push his wheelchair back to where the pair was sitting. The older boy tore open a packet of chips and offered the bag to Bran and his sister. In the Stark's heart a sense of pride was welling. He had finally done it.

He had found friends that understand.

…

It had turned out to be one of the hottest days in Kingsland on record. The sun beat down, unrelenting and fierce and most citizens of the town were determined to stay indoors. Fortunately for the Stark children their pool looked most inviting and Catelyn Stark, to Sansa's utter delight, had made lemon cakes.

Naturally, with the elder children and Arya, their paramours were also invited to attend their escape from the heat. And of course, the party wasn't complete without the family's wolves standing close by. Each of them, in all their might, frolicked under the oak tree in the shade, play fighting and grooming.

Dany lounged on an outdoor chair in a light blue sting bikini and floral sunglasses. Everyone worried that her pale skin would fry in the heat but she didn't mind. She seemed to be getting less burnt and more tanned by the minute. Of course most people enjoying the pool and the sunshine also noticed that while Dany sun-baked lazily, Robb could hardly tear his eyes from her for minutes at a time. Every time he looked up he seemed to remember she was there. And he smiled, reminding himself that he was hers.

Ygritte had joined Danaerys at first but when Jon couldn't seem to leave her to relax she decided it was time to dunk that pretty head in the cool water. Under the instruction of Jon's sisters, his girlfriend managed to ambush him in one the deepest corners of the pool and drunk his head under the water. His early morning boxing sessions had paid off thought because eventually Jon Snow rocketed to the surface of the pool and took Ygritte's face in his hands and kissed it passionately. Arya and Sansa made exaggerated sounds of disgust and splashed the couple violently.

Sansa had of course asked Loras to come over but he had politely declined with the excuse of having fencing training. The eldest Stark daughter had benignly ignored the fact that couldn't have had training as Jon had the day off as did the rest of the team. Sansa concluded that maybe Loras was just shy. He'd come through one day. Her knight in golden armour.

So that left Arya and Gendry, who had also declined. Arya appeared to have taken it well but only Jon noticed that she always looked to the gate to see if anyone new had arrived. And every time she looked she was always met by a closed gate and no Gendry peeking above it.

Arya had decided to swim for a while but then got bored of simple Marco Polo shenanigans and decided to practice her fencing on the oak tree in their back yard. When she took up Needle and began to wave it around she gathered an amused audience.

"Arya, be careful!" warned her mother. Ned Stark watched on with an overjoyed expression on his weathered face as he worked the barbeque.

Jon nudged Ygritte's as she attempted to float in the crystal water and indicated to Arya. He smiled proudly.

"Keep your blade up, Arya! Don't hesitate!" he called commands and watched as his younger sister actually taking his advice. No one needed to worry about her boyfriend, Jon doubted Arya would let anyone take advantage of her as long as she kept that sword around.

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Danaerys. She slid her sunglasses to the top of her head, pushing her light hair back. Her forehead was creased in curiosity. At her remark, Robb listened carefully.

"It sounds like a truck." Now everyone else looked confused. Even Arya had stopped defeating the tree and turned to look out over the gate.

Jon was quick enough to notice the look of alarm on her face before she bolted to the gate and ran through it. Nymeria bounded responsibly after her.

"Wonder what that's about…" said Ygritte in her heavy accent. Jon, instinctively, pulled her closer and tucked her pale figure under his arm.

No one attempted to follow the youngest Stark daughter. If they did they would've found her in the last situation she thought she'd be in. Saying goodbye.

"My step-dad lost his job, Arya. No one else in Kingsland wants to hire him. I don't want to go, really-"

"Then don't!" Arya cried. Gendry reached for her but she flinched away. She didn't want to cry but was afraid that was all she could do.

"Arya, please… this isn't goodbye. We'll still see each other" from the look on Gendry's face he didn't believe his words as much as Arya didn't.

Arya Stark couldn't face him. Couldn't face what was happening. She had just gotten Gendry, she intended to keep him. And his family moving away wasn't in the equation. She didn't know what to say.

"P-please don't go." It was hardly a whisper but Gendry heard it like she had screamed the words at him.

"Arya, its family. I have to" the crack in his voice betrayed his sadness.

A single tear escaped Arya's eyes, "I can be your family."

But Gendry was already in the truck. Abandoning Kingsland leaving Arya, alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Robb stirred nervously in his seat. He flexed his back, his arms and his neck yet he couldn't shake the tension that had accumulated. There was so much going on. Robb and his father had finally stepped away from the shelter, closing it for the day. But that was purely because this was the one special day that would come for a while.

Today was the final fencing meet for the season.

Out of the two finalist teams, only one would emerge triumphant. And that all depended on the performance of its members. And on Forel's team, only the finest were chosen. Fortunately, if not so, for Robb that turned out to be him and his half-brother Jon along with Loras Tyrell. Coach Forel had also chosen two unexpected contenders. One being young Podrick Payne, who had only just qualified since he had just entered the team from the juniors. The other asset to the team was a boy Robb had only spoken a few short words with but whom he respected. Only a select few knew his real name was Jacob, everyone else, for unknown reasons, just called him Greyworm. Robb suspected that this could be due to some weird event from his past. He was from out of town after all.

Robb was convinced that the whole of Kingsland had turned out to see this event. No one tried to convince him otherwise. No one else really seemed to care. Out of the corner of his eye, Robb could see Jon not looking at all nervous. He stared steely ahead as if the wall in front of them had dared to challenge him.

As if sensing his gaze, the adopted Stark looked up and over at his half-brother. Jon gave a small smile and then continued staring at the wall.

Moments later, the team's coach, Syrio Forel entered the small changing room they occupied and gave his fencers a wide-eyed stare full of expectancy.

"My boys, what do we say when faced with losing?"

"Not today" said the boys in unison. They were quiet though, nerves threatening to get the better of them. Even Jon said the words.

Syrio nodded proudly and gestured for all members of the team to stand in front of him in a circle. Pod and Robb stood at the edges of the semicircle the boys had formed so Syrio put his hands on one of their shoulders each.

"Now, go out there and make me proud."

Robb's heart started to beat faster. He wished he had some of Jon's steely resolve.

In a line, the five boys emerged from the changing room and out into the carpeted arena, with their helmets under their arms. It was outdoors and the hot summer sun still beat down, lighting the ring where the fencers would be contained. In slow motion it would've been the perfect start to a teen movie. Five confident guys all marching towards victory. Though Robb didn't feel confident.

Neither he nor Jon needed to see where the Stark family was seated… because they could hear them. Or, at least, they could hear Arya. She cheered loud enough for all remaining members of the Stark family.

"KILL THEM. JON, ROBB, KILL THEM!" the youngest Stark daughter screamed. Robb and Jon, despite their surroundings, looked at each other and laughed. Amidst the cheering they could even hear Sansa telling Arya to shut up.

From the opposite side of the arena, Kingsland's fencing team could see their opponents, the team from the neighbouring town of Northwood, approaching. Robb nearly knew as much about this team as he knew about his own.

Firstly, their coach was a woman. A great, tall lady by the name of Brienne who took charge of the team when their last coach, Sandor Clegane, went missing. Rumour has it that they fought over the team until she won against him. Robb couldn't believe it. No one could beat the Hound, as he was so famously known.

That left the members of the Northwood team who were just about as infamous as their previous coach. Their team captain, Ramsey, was supposedly a troubled boy that not only got into a lot of fights but intentionally sought them out, preferring to use his fists rather than his foil. He was a star fencer though and, naturally, would be going up against Loras, Kingsland's team captain.

Following Ramsey was a boy named Theon, who was a son of one of the Stark's former family friends. He appeared to be a confident boy with little to fear, but that happened to be an entirely different story. He was the lucky person who got to verse Robb in today's match.

Robb knew less about the remaining members of the team. Cousins, he had heard, Pip and Grenn. Not bad guys, just brutal with swords. They would be left to Jon and Greyworm. The remaining member of the opposing team made Robb grimace in disgust. He was cousin to the Lannister family and that therefore instantly provoked Robb's dislike. He hadn't heard much of Lancel Lannister's skillset which meant that there wasn't really much to hear.

The boys stood opposite each of their competitors in the order that they were versing. Loras was first standing at the right end of the line facing Ramsey and Robb stood next to him facing his opponent, Theon. From behind the Kingsland team, Coach Forel approached to stand next to his captain and shake hands with the opposing coach, who did the same.

When the teams were positioned, a bald man clad in referee garb, walked up to stand between the two teams, overlooking the coaches' handshake. The crowd, after cheering loudly for their chosen team, had quietened with some direction from the referee.

"Gentlemen, my name's Varys and I'll be overseeing the match today" the man, Varys, looked between the teams before continuing "I want to see sportsmanship today out there gentleman. Today we're not just competitors but we're also brothers in this prestigious community" out of the corner of his eye Robb saw Ramsey snigger at Varys' words "these folks want to see a nice, clean match today boys. So let's give them one alright? Captains, hand shake please."

Ramsey held his hand out in mock-politeness and Loras, matching his icy smile, shook it provoking an outrageous cheer from the audience. Triumphing over all those cheers was an overenthusiastic Sansa, who screamed for her so-called "boyfriend".

"Loras! You can do this, sweetling! COME ON!" despite her loving words, her voice growled under the desperation. Loras' eyes followed the sound and smiled at Sansa, whose hair had fallen loose and was hanging around her face wildly.

"S'at yours?" Ramsey said, nodding into the audience in the direction of Sansa.

At Ramsey, Loras stared with malice, lips pursed with personal restraint. Though the latter of the boys couldn't love Sansa the way she wanted, he did care for her. And it was times like this when Loras wished he could give Sansa what she wanted. But for now he would have to settle for protecting her from guys like Ramsey.

"She's pretty," the other boy continued, "maybe after I beat you today, I'll have a go." Ramsey never tore his eyes from Loras', mentally urging him to bend and snap before the fight had even started.

Varys looked between the two boys warily, waiting to break up any discord if it happened to arise. But none did and so he continued.

"Let's have a clean game gentleman" he said curtly. Ramsey's upper lip curled and his mad eyes flashed. Loras swallowed and prepared himself for the match.

The day continued as was expected. The captain's competed first and it was a close match. Sansa screamed at only the appropriate times and, unusually, Arya joined in. The bloodthirst was clear on the girl's face as she urged for someone to get their face cracked. Together the Stark daughters were the perfect fan club.

Steel sang on steel and the first match concluded. Loras emerged victorious just like Sansa predicted and she screamed louder than ever for her "prince".

Following the captain's was the advanced juniors, Podrick from Kingsland and Lancel from Northwood. The latter of the boys was quick but his moves were hesitant as if he rejected the idea of striking his opponent. Where Podrick was slower, he was more determined. The match concluded closely but eventually, Podrick inched ahead in his score. That made two wins for Kingsland's team.

Surprisingly to all athletes and spectators, Greyworm lost his match. Robb had noticed prior that he had been limping a bit. But the boy spoke no words on the matter so the Stark boy didn't ask. Greyworm's opponent, Grenn, was stockier than he was and therefore his brute strength was too much for the exchange student's stealth and stamina. Coach Forel was indeed astonished. He always believed in speed before strength. That made one win for Northwood.

And then, finally, it came down to Robb's turn to compete. Robb donned his helmet and him and Theon stepped into the ring and touched foils.

Varys looked between the two of them before announcing, "En garde," he began and Robb snuck a look at Jon who nodded in encouragement. _The lucky sod got to go last_ , Robb thought to himself.

"Fence!" Varys said firmly and the match began.

Theon advanced first, swiping quickly to the left to distract Robb's attention from where he really intended to go. The Stark boy noticed the flick in Theon's wrist that revealed his decided method of rounding around Robb's forearm to touch his foil to his chest. One flick and he's had the round. But that wasn't going to happen. Robb intercepted the gesture before he could and Theon lost his footing. Robb struck and touched his foil to Theon's shoulder. Point.

As he became more desperate, Theon's advances turned to lunges and on all bare areas of skin Robb could see sweat forming. He was beginning to see patterns in Theon's striking and finally his instinctual brain conjured a way to win. For the final point all Robb would have to do is make Theon believe he was headed where he wanted him and then show him up, similarly to what he had tried in the first flurry of advances.

Theon struck and Robb blocked with a beat, sliding his opponent's foil to the right. This was Theon's weak side. He would have to turn on his weak foot and meet Robb in the middle. Where he would be waiting with a fake-out.

Theon did just that. Robb knew that he was waiting for him to advance and he did… never ceasing. Advance after advance until Theon retaliated with a parry to the left, where Robb was waiting. He forced a bind on Theon's foil, crossing his over diagonally. Robb pushed enough to make his opponent lean towards his bad side where the Stark boy took his chance and, finding a gap, touched his foil to Theon's chest. Game, set, match.

Varys announced the winner, Robb, and the scores.

Theon removed his helmet and looked at Robb with wide eyes. Robb did the same and went to shake his hand.

"I've never seen anyone move like that," said Theon abashedly.

"You're pretty good yourself" Robb noted, wiping sweat from his brow, "maybe we could spar together."

Theon nodded and exited the ring, shrugging at his coach. The woman had an impassive face but Robb thought he could see some frustration brewing.

Robb returned to his teammates and clutched Jon's hand in a brotherly gesture.

"And you were nervous" Jon said smugly. Both boys chuckled lowly and awaited Jon's calling.

"Robb!" Podrick called from the end of the team line, "you've got to teach me that last move you did. The way you had him believe he had you, just… brilliant!"

Robb smiled at the younger boy and went to sit beside him as his adopted brother's name was called. Jon confidently strode to face his opponent, nicknamed Pip, a spritely boy with a friendly face. He shook hands with both Jon and Referee Varys before listening to the ref's instructions on the match.

Pod and Robb were talking animatedly about the elder boy's conclusive strike in his match. Robb commended Podrick on a great match himself. He was convinced that the junior fencer would make nationals if he worked hard enough. There were scouts in the audience who, no doubt, were looking for junior members. Robb knew that Pod had the potential. When he divulged these thoughts to Pod, the young boy grinned like it was Christmas morning.

"Let's have a good match, gentlemen." Varys nodded at the two opposing fencers.

"En garde, fence!"

And the match began.

Robb knew that competing itself was one experience. However watching someone as skilled as Jon compete was another experience entirely. Robb recalled his coach's favour of speed over strength. But now the eldest Stark knew what both looked like.

Jon had both speed and unrelenting strength. From all those mornings in the training room, he had hammered himself into a machine. His opponent didn't stand a chance and that was clear from the very get-go.

When he wasn't easily deflecting anything Pip threw at him, Jon was passing elegant and constructive moves. He didn't just approach with one strike, it was many, followed by cohesive footwork like Robb had never seen. He didn't even know where Jon had conjured these moves from. They both attended the same training sessions but Robb's brother was far more advanced then he was, and everyone could see it.

"Snow's got moves, I'll tell you that much" said the smug voice of Loras Tyrell. He had placed himself on the other side of Robb and was watching Jon's match with analytical eyes.

"I've never seen him fight like this." Everyone looked up to hear Greyworm speak for the first time in a while. His face was as stoic as ever but Robb could see a hint of admiration. Everyone was in awe of their teammate.

"I guess we're just left to wonder where he's hidden it this whole time." Loras wasn't watching the match now. His eyes were scanning the crowd.

"Hey, you see that guy in the front row?" the Tyrell boy nudged Robb and pointed to a slightly elderly man dressed in a grey button-down shirt and business pants. He had s short grey beard and grey eyes. They were watching Jon's match closely.

Robb nodded and Loras continued.

"That's Jeor Mormont, scout for the Westeros national team. Since my match he's been hoeing into a hot dog like there's no tomorrow. But since Jon started fighting he hasn't taken a single bite nor his eyes off of him. Looks like this scout would like some Snow."

When the match finished, Loras' predictions were proven correct. Jon won by miles and returned to his team. Despite the seemingly effortless nature of his plays, Jon had sweat beading at his temples. When he came back to his seat to look at his results, he couldn't stop smiling. Robb suspected that the team wasn't the only one that noticed Jon's fervour. Snow himself had noticed too.

With many enthusiastic ruffles of his hair and an encouraging nod from his coach, Jon sat back with his brother and together the team waited for the overall result. Though, to everyone, the conclusion was obvious.

"An outstanding conclusion to today's championship, ladies and gentlemen. Both teams competed valiantly, with sportsmanship and enthusiasm. And now, it is my privilege, to announce the results of today's meet."

Varys unfolded the official scoresheet supplied by the judges.

"For Northwood's team, finishing with one win out of five, I award silver to Grenn Gableman."

Greyworm's opponent stood up from his team and graciously accepted his medal. The audience clapped politely but the only person that showed increased enthusiasm for the boy's win was Pip, who seemed to clap louder than the rest.

"For Kingsland's team, finishing with outstanding scores and four wins out of five, I award silver to Loras Tyrell."

Robb and Jon were deafened by Sansa's cheers.

"I award bronze to the team's junior fencer, Podrick Payne."

The young boy contained his composure for just long enough to accept his medal. He blushed at someone's cry of "I LOVE YOU PODRICK" from the crowd.

"For valour and precision, I award silver to Robb Stark."

This time it was Arya who cried the loudest. Robb looked back to see the entirety of the Stark family on their feet, clapping loudly for the eldest son. Varys bestowed the medal around Robb's neck and he felt a twinge of pride for himself before returning back to his seat.

"And finally, with record breaking scores and talent unlike anything this arena has ever seen, I award gold to Jon Snow!"

Jon stepped forward to receive his medal. Like Robb, he looked back to see his adopted family. Only Arya stood and her face was red with excitement. The rest of the family had faces full of pride. Jon's adoptive mother clapped politely.

"And that, ladies and gentleman, concludes today's championship. It's been an honour to referee for our young and talented athletes. Have a good afternoon and a safe trip home!"

Everyone stood from their seats and started to mill about. Northwood's supporters came to greet and congratulate their representatives. Robb noticed the first boy, Ramsey, in a collected discussion with a man that looked like his father. Neither of them looked very happy.

"Robb!" called the voice of Ned Stark. Robb looked around and recognised his family calling him over.

"Great match son! Outstanding!"

"We're so proud of you!" said Catelyn Stark. She held Robb's face and kissed his forehead. He noticed that Sansa and Jon were nowhere to be seen.

"She's with her boyfriend" Arya said, answering Robb's unspoken thought.

"Where's Jon?"

Arya nodded to where Jon was standing, chatting animatedly with the scout that Loras pointed out before.

While he didn't want to interrupt, Robb wanted to get to his brother before everyone else did.

"…think you have unmatched potential, like nothing I have ever seen. Ah! Is this your brother?" Jeor Mormont's gravelly voice greeted Robb as he actually did interrupt the conversation.

"Robb Stark, sir, a pleasure to meet you."

The two men shook hands and continued to discuss both athlete's untapped potential. Again though, they were interrupted mid-conversation, by a tap on Robb's shoulder.

Danaerys appeared behind him. Her small face was happy to see him but there was something else. Despite this, Robb was overjoyed to see her.

"Hey!" he scooped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly, "have you been here the whole time?! Did you see the match?"

Danaerys shook her head, her platinum locks falling around her face.

"I came just in time for the results, congratulations!" again, Robb detected that something was wrong. His girlfriend's voice sounded enthused but it cracked under force.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Dany's face fell.

"I need to see Jon, it's urgent."

They both turned to see the aforementioned boy shaking hands with Mormont and concluding their discussion. He then proceeded to make his way over to his adoptive brother and Danaerys.

"So, drinks on me tonight? I'm thinking party at our place." Jon's eyes glinted with pride in himself.

"Dad might not be okay with-" Robb began.

"He will be if you ask him" Jon winked, "like I said, it's totally your idea."

"Jon," Dany started, her face crestfallen "something's happened… I…er…" she started to stutter. Robb wrapped an arm around her waist to give support.

Dany sniffled to herself and continued. "It's Ygritte," Jon looked at her expectantly. He was suddenly serious.

"Jon, she's been arrested."


End file.
